Family bonds
by DutchScorRosefan
Summary: Scorpius and Rose want to tell everybody they love each other. Draco and Hermione stand in their way, but not as you might expect. DutchScorrosefan is known for her controversial plot lines, so expect anything. Angst, Drama, Romance even some adventure, contains adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

 _ **So here's the deal I like to write some controverse stories, which some like and some don't, thats fine. I would like to receive reviews and or comments, but please spare me your flames.**_

 _ **We'll have plenty of Drama and Happy Times.**_

 _ **English is not my native language and I have no beta so if you feel like it, PM me.**_

* * *

Chapter one.

~Fly like hell~

* * *

"What in Merlins name?!" She became increasingly agitated as she walked towards the practice field. Her broom in hand, her team mates behind her. Rose Weasley strode over the field towards the Slytherin captain. "What's this Malfoy?" He red ponytail high on her head, her goggles resting on her head.

"What does it look like Weasselette?!" He taunted her, he and his crew were doing push ups next to their brooms.

If only he didn't look so good, Rose thought to herself, rolling her eyes admitting it to herself. "Well I've booked the pitch, so you and your team should kindly leave!" She said with a more articulate tone to her voice than she felt. Her posture rigid, holding her broom tightly.

Scorpius rolled over, lazily pushing himself off the grass, standing up, his nose nearly touching hers, he looked slightly downwards, his eyes fixed on the freckles on her nose, she had many. She looked cute when angry. "No, thanks!" He said lazily.

Rose crossed her arms on her chest, her foot tapping on the ground, she felt her face flush as she felt his gaze on her face, his mouth curling into that more than infuriating smirk.

"We are not leaving!" He glanced back wards, winking at his teammates. He turned his head back towards his rival captain, smirk still in place, feeling a severe blow in his gut. Rose had stumped him. He buckled down, damn she threw a mean punch! "What the fuck?! Weasel!" He peered upwards, trying to regain his breath.

"I hate you Malfoy!" Rose eyes burning with anger, directed more to herself than at the blond in front of her. He made her loose her temper! Again!

"Oi! Temper, much?!" Scorpius smirked again, irking her even more, he pushed to the limit with his next move, he honestly didn't now why he did it, but he did it anyway, he circled her waist with his arm, pulling her close. "You look pretty when you're angry_" before he closed his lips over hers. Kissing her ferociously on her lips. Something inside him telling him this wasn't the smartest thing he could have chosen, but he couldn't help himself. Sweet, warm, soft, that was what he noted mentally before all hell broke loose.

Rose pushed him off her, wriggling and squirming out of his grip. Tears in her eyes as she spat at him, "You don't get to kiss me! You don't get too, you have no right!" Rose shrieked, she stalked back to Scorpius her wand at the ready, contemplating what hex to use, she didn't care hexing was forbidden even when she was off age.

Scorpius didn't wait for it, hopping on his broom, taking off like a lighting bolt, Rose didn't blink her eyes as she mounted hers, she saw red flashes, her ears were ringing, her mind taken over by undiluted resentment, anger, absolute loathe. Her Dragon Fire Special mark II was one of the fastest as was his custom made broom.

Scorpius flew like he was chased by lightning, hunched low over his companion, he grinned wide, he finally kissed her in public, her resentment him doing so shone in her eyes. He'd pay dearly for this, he knew that much, but first have some fun with her. He felt the wind tug his hair as he flew as fast as he could, somehow his broom took him around the castle, he thought he could hear Rose holler at him behind him, he didn't pay her heed as he proceeded forwards. He flew into the courtyard, when someone opened the vast doors, he knew he could fit in, it would be a snug fit but he took the chance, bolting though the doors, pulling his broom up as he ascended up the staircase, and yes there was her voice again, she was right behind him, Rose had managed following him.

He duck into a corridor leading to another staircase, students shrieked as he brushed past them portraits cheered or huffed indignant, but Scorpius mind was dead set in avoiding Rose tantrum at all costs. He somehow ended up at the great hall, this was it... Rose caught up with him, he stepped of his broom. Rose dismounted hers, dropping it to the floor, she stalked over, hands in her side, her posture and eyes seething with fire, but was cut off before she could erupt.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Weasley if you both could follow me!" A stern but firm voice behind them addressed them with great authority. Rose knew she had to let this one go. Professor McGonagall

wasn't to be messed with. So Scorpius opted for a "Yes, Professor.." Instead and followed her, Rose looked with disdain over to the blond as if she wanted to say, look what you've landed us in, but refraining from doing so, it would anger the imposing lady if she did.

The Quidditch squads of both houses entered just as they exited the Great Hall, "Mr. Potter would you see to their brooms please?" Minerva addressed the girls cousin and seeker of the Gryffindor team. "Off course, Prof. !" Albus replied as he walked past her. Mouthing, a -what-have-you-done-now at Rose. Rose shrugged and followed the older lady to her office. Scorpius smirked as he passed his team. Earning him a elbow in his side by Theo Nott jr.

Rose stomped up the stairs, trying not too look at Scorpius smug face, he behaved like he was a hero in all off this.

Professor McGonagall lead the way to her office, Rose eyed the interior with astonishment the room was filled with all kinds of magical artefacts, every time she came here, and yes that was a lot, she felt herself being overcome with mesmerisation.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Weasley, I'm going to have to ask you and wait for me in my private library", pronouncing it as Libry, which sounded quite posh. "I'll floo call both your parents and ask if they are are free to attend!" Rose colour seemed to be draining from her face, her mother would be not too amused about it, how many times was this, Rose couldn't remember, at least as many times she had set foot in here. She glanced over to Scorpius, he didn't appear to be impressed.

The professor let them into a room behind her desk, Rose had never seen the door there, hidden behind magic. As soon as she entered it, she saw a smallish room but filled to the brim with old books, inlayed with gold, ordinary ones bound in leather, there was even a small stained glass window, letting the sun filter in with all sort of colours, Rose tried to pick up a book, but found she couldn't. "So, here we are, surrounded by books I cannot pick up!" Rose huffed, so much her mothers daughter.

"Yeah, well I don't need books when I'm in the same room as you love!" Scorpius smirked as he was on her within a breath, pushing her against the wall next to the window, he tilted her head and snogged her deeply. He invaded her mouth with his tongue, she tasted good when angered, he should know, they had been snogging and more since October last. Rose reciprocated the kiss, her hands in his hair as she kissed him back feverishly.

Minerva sat at her desk, watching her two way mirror and smiled, it was as she suspected, the pair fighting antics to cover up their real feelings, ah young love how sweet. But the flying stint could not go unpunished she had to floo call their parents, punishment was due. She fired her floo summoned service and called Hermione and asked if she could come over, which she could, telling Minerva she would ask Draco Malfoy to come along as he was over on business as well.

Five minutes later both parents were seated across the Head Mistress. "Lord Malfoy and Ms. Granger thank you for coming as quickly as you could." Minerva observed the set in front of her, they'd matured a lot, both seemed so much calmer. Draco a sophisticated aristocrat deserving to be called Lord and Hermione had poise and grace and something else. Minerva wasn't entirely sure what it was. "Now, I've called you over to discuss your children's antics, they were in a fight again and this time their fight brought them flying into the castle.

Draco Malfoy had a bad time stifling laughter, Scorpius did anything and everything he would've done himself when at Hogwarts if it where not for unfortunate things back then, he didn't dwell on it he'd moved on since then. He was on the up and moving forward in life, they even kept on getting better and better if he dared admitting to it.

"So what type of punishment do you have in mind?" The woman next to him asked with great curiosity. He looked at her as she spoke calmly but soft, didn't seemed angry at her daughter. Her graceful demeanour so different to the huffy puffy miss-know-it-all she used to be back when they were students.

"Well I thought I'd strip them from their captain badges and have them patrolling every night for a month!" Minerva sighed. She couldn't keep the pair from playing Quidditch they were to good and the Professor simply loved a good game of Quidditch.

"Ah, well that seems fair!" Hermione agreed with her former teacher who'm she still held in high regard. "Oh and here's your invitation, but keep it under wraps until I tell the children!" Hermione slid an ivory white envelope across the wooden table. Minerva opened her top drawer and placed the envelope inside.

"Well shall I get them then, I think you want to speak to them after this meeting?" Both parents nodded, they would very much like that.

Minerva stood up, glanced at her mirror the two love birds had stopped snogging and were talking animatedly to one another, the professor pursed her lip, set her face at stern again her duty look set on her face as she walked to her library. "You can both come through your parents are here!" She said with a soft voice. The pair looked flush, Minerva dreaded what was in store for them, they made such a nice couple.

"Mum..." Rose said as she saw her mother. "Rose..." Hermione acknowledged her dryly but with a twinkle in her eyes. She loved her eldest dearly, but she always had the knack to land herself right in the middle off any mischief going around especially concerning the handsome boy next to her. And being childhood nemesis shouldn't include being this comfortable in each others presence which was obviously so, Hermione observed all this in a split second.

"Scorpius?!" Draco acknowledged his boy. "Dad..." Scorpius didn't know where to look, being caught by his dad always felt humbling, his fathers austerity and authority preceded him, Draco was a loving caring father, but his presence commanded natural ascendancy. Scorpius looked at his dragon hide boots, they needed shining he observed.

"Well I discussed matters with both your parents and have come to the conclusion you both will be stripped of your Captain badges_" Before she could end her sentence she could hear deep coughs as Rose and Scorpius both agreed it was too much. "_ and you'll be patrolling every night for a month, leading up to Easter Holliday's!" She continued earning another deep exhale from the duo. "Your place as Quidditch players stays secure but only by a thread. Professor Flithwick needs to come over the shock from being nearly run of his feet by students on brooms flying over him in the corridors so please try not too irk him any further. Minerva looked stern but felt giddy on the inside, watching the Professor rant at her from below. Followed by a ; "Now get out the pair of you! Before I change my mind!" She directed parents and students towards the exit.

"Mum?" Rose sort of whined.

"Yes, baby?" Hermione stroked her daughters braid as she walked beside her. How was it even possible her baby girl all grown up and fierce like this. She remembered when she was born, she was such a sweet little baby, cute button nose, bald like her grandfather and screaming her way into the world. Hermione felt all nostalgic as she did more than not these days.

"Are you mad at me?" Rose asked with a smaller voice than her usual.

"No sweet heart I'm not mad, perplexed is a better word for it, but mad no! Come give your old mother a cuddle!" She held her arms wide for her daughter to crawl into, which she gladly did.

Scorpius and Draco walked past mother and daughter. Draco wacked Scorpius playfully over his head. "Flying inside the castle?!" He joked with his son.

"Erm... yes...I...guess_" scorpius spluttered at his father fun side.

"Well that's as immature as it can get, flying away from a girl nonetheless, I thought I raised you better than that!" Draco broke out in laughter, as Scorpius looked appalled at his father.

"Not funny dad, I lost my Captains badge!" He said irritated.

"Well could have been worse son, you're lucky Minerva was in a good mood!" Draco hugged his son.

"You call that a good mood?!" Scorpius said rhetorical.

"Mmmm, yes, you should see her when she's angry, not a pretty sight!" Draco said softly. Remembering the old bat in another mood ages ago. "Now, come I have some matters which needs to be discussed."

Rose and Hermione walked to Gryffindor tower in search of Hugo her younger sibling. As they entered the common room Hermione whistled between her teeth, "Nothing changes, really..." Not all furniture was the same but the Gold and Burgundy still the main colours, the fire crackling in the hearth lighting and warming the place with a more than familiar feel, home it still felt like home.

Rose walked to one of her male house members asking him if he could get Hugo for her, the boy made his way to the fifth years boy dormitories.

Hermione wandered around looking affectionately out to the grounds she knew so well, the warmth and glow of the fire made her feel welcome and feel at home.

"Mum?!" Hugo smiled as he spotted his mother.

"Oh, Hugo, look at you, you've grown!" Hermione exclaimed. Hugging her son tightly.

"Mum, no I haven't grown I'm still the same as I was during Christmas!" Hugo rolled his eyes, he loved Hermione but she could refrain from hugging him in public. He rolled his eyes as his mother pulled him tighter.

"Now kids let me take you to Hogsmeade, I have permission to take you two!" Hermione sounded happy, so her children let her have her bubbly moment, she didn't seem at all fazed by Rose antics. She took them through the floo connection, throwing ash from the pot and muttering "Three Broomsticks." Landing them in the middle of the tavern.

Hermione ordered them drinks and some snacks, she held Rose hand across the table and had Hugo sit next to her. "Uhm, well I don't know how to tell you this but there will never be an easy way... But your father decided he'd sign the divorce papers..." It sort of tumbled out off her mouth.

Both Hugo and Rose grew quiet contemplating their mothers words.

Hermione stared at them in agonising silence. She discussed this last Summer and they were okay with it, she had filed the papers some time ago, but Ron was darn stubborn even when they weren't living together for a year, but he decided he needed to move on an sign them. "So?_" she sighed.

"Well mum I can speak for Hugo as well, we are glad he did, now you can move on!" Rose and Hugo discussed this lengthly and both agreed, their father was behaving childish, they loved him but still...

"And that's not all there is to tell_" Hermione bit her lower lip in anguish. "Well I met someone and we want to get married in the Summer... And please wait I can see you have questions, but before I answer I would like you to meet him and his son during Easter Holiday and I don't want to divulge his identity just yet, so you're open minded when you meet him." And there... she said it.

"Uhm, oh, 'kay" Rose stared back flabbergasted. It was a lot to take in.

Hugo just stared and was dumbstruck, well why not, she was not getting any younger.

"Well?!" Hermione looked at her nearly adult children.

"We'll meet him mum, if that's what you want, we'll try and be open minded about, yes Hugo?!" Rose said smallish.

Hugo nodded he agreed, luckily he and Rose saw eye to eye in this, hopefully the son would be an okay guy.

"So, you love him?" Rose asked rhetorically. "He makes you smile I can tell, dad never made you smile as sheepish like you do now!" Rose further observed a radiant Hermione.

"Yes, didn't think it was that obvious..." Hermione smiled, her daughters smile reached her eyes, that was a mighty fine feeling, her daughter being happy for her. She hoped she would find the same happiness one day. "But finish your drinks so I can floo you back to Hogwarts!" She handed them their butterbeers, watching her two children was enough to make her heart swell with pride, she had done a good job raising them, Rose minor misdemeanours set aside, those were nothing really.

As Rose returned to school after diner she walked towards the entrance hall, waiting for Scorpius to turn up for their rounds.

"Finally, Minerva sees some sense!" A voice behind her sneered. Rose felt anger fill her chest. She glanced backwards, the caretaker and his cat stood behind her, Mr. Norch.

"What's it to you, anyway!" Rose demanded, she had only the utmost contempt for the man, he revelled in Students misfortune.

"Well you and the. Malfoy boy need to report to me every evening on time or you'll loose house points!" The man gloated a bit too much.

The clock chimed eight when Rose heard footsteps approach rapidly, someone was running towards the entrance hall.

"Oh, there you are!" Scorpius panted heavily he ran quite a bit.

"Just in time I might ad!" The caretaker huffed. "But running in corridors minus ten points for Slytherin!" He glumly added.

Scorpius felt terribly annoyed but held his anger as Rose mouthed 'later', coaching Scorpius with her eyes. Scorpius nodded, yes later he would rant.

* * *

 ** _I haven't abandoned Dark Green and Light Blue, but this needed to come out. I wrote this one last year (2014) on my ipad and the darn thing crashed. I completed writing it and all was lost... *sobbing*. But I have pages now which is on the I-cloud , hurray. So let me know what you think._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Smut ahead be warned._**

* * *

Chapter 2.

~Love, hate a fine line...~

* * *

Rose and Scorpius walked silently along the deserted dark corridors, no sounds but their footsteps against the ancient stones. As soon as they reached a secluded part, Rose tugged Scorpius into an alcove, putting silencing charms up, Marauders map opened which she conveniently borrowed from Albus. "Now rant!" She looked expectantly up to the boy she loved very much.

"No it's okay, it's gone now." He scoffed. "I need a minute_" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Rose could see it was more than being angered by that repugnant concierge, she didn't press matters she'd let Scorpius come out with it when he felt like it. She snaked her arms around his neck, pressed herself against him, slowly nipping his jaw. She wanted him to feel better whatever was bugging him.

He looked down to the fire some girl, her green clear pools inviting, shining mischievously, this pretty smart witch was his, he moved closer, closing his lips over hers, invading her mouth slowly, his tongue found hers, first slowly then their kiss become more heated, filled with want, desire, he lifted her shirt, resting the palm of his hand on her warm flesh, her spine against the flush of his hand, familiar, how many times had he traced her bones up and down? Numerous times.

Rose broke the kiss, not that she wanted, but matters were still to be resolved, the reason they were stood here pressed against each other or rather, rounds a months worth of them. "So, why?" She looked up defiantly her arms still around his neck.

"Because I wanted my sweet, I want everybody to know you're mine, so yes I kissed you in the middle of the field!" He nipped her lower lip again, she tasted so fucking good, she was his for crying out loud.

"But we_" She began.

"Decided we wouldn't tell the world until after Hogwarts, yeah I know, but I couldn't resist the urge to snog you in front of everyone, show them!" He nuzzled his girlfriend, her scent so alluring. "It was worth it though, even when our badges are stripped from us, we can spend a months worth of detention snogging each other silly..." He murmured. He hated that his badge was taken from him, but what was a badge anyway, when his love for her was worth doing anything for? In a couple of months the rest of their lives begun, which they would spend around each other pursuing their dreams together.

"So, why were you late, because you never are!" Rose asked seeing his eyes darken instantly.

"My father had news he wanted to share." Scorpius leaned back against the wall. Contemplating how to divulge his news, he still had a lot to mill through himself, but Rose was his girl so that's what he'd do share. "He fell in love with this woman, he intends on marrying her."

"Oh Scorpius, are you all right?" Rose asked. Scorpius mother died a few years back and she knew Scorpius missed her very much.

"I'm fine actually, I'm looking forward in meeting her, dad told me they've know each other more than twenty years and they somehow rekindled last time he saw me off at Kings Cross at the beginning of the year. She waved her children off, they went for a tea and well it took off from there." Scorpius eyes sparkled when he unraveled the story, Rose felt happy for him, he was always sad when talking about his father.

"Well that was a lot to take in in one go I reckon?" Rose agreed with him.

"Well I knew he was dating someone, because he told me when I came home for Christmas, so that wasn't the big surprise." Scorpius stared again, trying to think how to tell her this. "He wants me to meet her during Easter, her and her children. Dad wants to marry her, she is pregnant!" Scorpius smiled broadly; "so not only will I have step siblings but I'll also gain a half brother or sister, I'm so happy!" Scorpius hugged Rose he so wanted to share his happiness with her, he didn't register her reluctance or rather her rigidness.

Rose mind went into overdrive, she connected the dots instantly, Draco was her stepfather to be and Scorpius would be her step sibling and to top it off her mother was pregnant. Rose felt bile coming up, she wanted to cry badly. It was a lot to take in, she didn't care if her mother was pregnant yes Hermione was old but it would put her and Scorpius into an impossible impasse, they both would be half brother and sister to their new sibling, how screwed up would that be? Rose decided then and there she would keep mum about it until they met up during Easter holidays, then she'd break things up with Scorpius. Until then she would pretend all was fine and keep it to herself, she wouldn't tell Hugo, no one was to know. Hugo would be happy he always wanted an older brother an had no real qualms about the bloke. No keeping quiet would be the best thing to do.

"Hey, you've grown tense!" Scorpius massaged her neck, "How were things with your mother?"

"Oh, yes, well she was doing well, my father signed the divorce papers, so mother was happy about that! And for Easter we'll be staying at the burrow!" She lied.

"Oh, that's good to hear I suppose..." Scorpius mind wandered. "Staying at the burrow? Well that's good as well_" He mused.

Rose feared Scorpius brain would pick up on her lying and connecting the dots but he didn't and Rose distracted Scorpius by congratulating him. "Maybe keep it to yourself, you'll never know if the other children are as chuffed as you about it all?" She tried to instil on him.

"Hhhmmm, yeah well you're probably right_" Scorpius smiled to himself, older brother he liked the sound of that. He really was happy for Draco, he'd been alone a couple of years now and was unhappy even when he told Scorpius he was all right. "Come let's finish those rounds!" Placing a light peck on her cheek as they exited the alcove, Norch was approaching, he didn't want to provide the man with an opportunity to scold them for slacking.

Rose and Scorpius met up every evening for a month, Serving detention together roaming the corridors. Scorpius was over the moon discovering he would be greeted by a half sibling in the near future, he was so he was on cloud nine, so much so he was in bliss as Rose became detached. He really didn't notice until a few days before Easter holidays. Rose became silent, he missed her fiery streak.

They were patrolling again as he cornered her, she avoided him successfully, glancing away when he moved his head towards her. In her mind she put distance between herself and Scorpius realising full well she had to break up with him someday.

"What's wrong Red!" He called her, it used to rile her up when he did, but now he didn't get much reaction.

"Nothing's up!" She tried again.

Scorpius pushed her towards a wall he wanted to confront her about her declining mood.."Tell me Red! Are we breaking up? Because this feels like it!" Scorpius eyes darkened and shined worrisome. He tilted her head.

Rose fought hard not to tear up, she leaned up instead and kissed him softly and sincerely, she did love him so much.

Scorpius lifted her up, he stepped between her legs, hoisting her up making her sit against the wall. He kissed her back ferociously. He pressed his body against her, he felt passion flowing from Rose lips, electricity crackled the air filling it with want an promise.

Rose broke away, "We need to sign off with Norch and maybe we can go the room of requirement?"

Scorpius nodded as he eased her back to the floor, taking her hand in his. Upon hearing Norch approach he let her hand go.

"So?! One more night and its of home eh?!" Norch said Mockingly emphasising home. He resented these kids for having a 'home'. He himself stayed behind, looking after the castle and sparse students and teachers who didn't go either.

"Hhhmyes, something like that!" Scorpius said as he took of in one direction, leaving Rose to walk up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower. He'd take another route towards the floor harbouring the room they enjoyed both.

Rose paced up and down the corridor, three times, finally the entrance appeared, before she stepped in she felt an arm snake around her waist, hot breath against her neck. "Hey gorgeous waiting for someone?" She felt a smile against her skin. Her heart thudded inside her chest, Scorpius affected her so much it made her feel so sad.

Scorpius watched Rose open the door before he grabbed her waist, she was so beautiful, the possibility of her breaking up with him, he dreaded it, but luckily she asked him to meet her here, he still felt uncertain about her demeanour, he should urge her to divulge, but first things first, they came up here for a reason. He wanted to make sweet love to her.

Rose smiled, feeling a strong body pressing against her, his well muscled abs and even leg muscles were like chiseled marble, she was lucky to have him. He walked them into the room, closing the door behind him, he muttered the only wand-less spell he knew "Lumos!"

An enormous bed appeared, it was a very familiar scene, Scorpius and Rose came here often enough. Rose tried to turn around but Scorpius didn't allow her to, he held her firm in his grip. "No love, this one is on me!" He murmured in her curls, one hand was still around her waist the other, making swift work of her shirt, his nimble fingers unbuttoning it. His hand found her breast, cupping it gently. Rose hissed as his hand made contact, she closed her eyes, knowing what to expect.

Scorpius smirked, she was such a responsive lover, she didn't need to tell him what she wanted, her body language alone provided more than enough information.

Rose knew this would be the last time sharing a bed with Scorpius, he let her know he'd be in charge she more than happily let him control this. He made fast work of her blouse, he remained standing behind her. Rose pushed her bum into his groin feeling his aroused length straining in his trousers. Rose bit her lower lip, Scorpius kissed her neck sensually sending shivers all over her body, "mmmm..." Rose purred. Scorpius moved his hand under her brassiere, her cool hand against her warm flesh making her nipple peak, sending even more tantalization down to her sweet center.

Scorpius moved them to the large bed mad with green silk beddings' Scorpius scooped Rose up placing her gently on the bed, he started to undress himself, clad only in boxers he moved behind her on the bed, unclasping her bra, trailing kisses on her arm until he reached her, waist, pulling the zipper of her skirt down, revealing her lace knickers, pushing her down into the covers, hooking his thumbs under her waistband, pulling her underwear down over her rounded globes, planting a firm kiss on her soft pink flesh.

Rose squirmed when feeling his hot mouth on her buttock, Scorpius turned her around, discarding his boxers, he moved between her legs, kissing her inner thigh. Rose rolled her eyes back in her head as he hit a rather erogenous spot inside her leg. 'Oh, Merlin' she sighed mentally as he moved higher.

Scorpius looked up to a writhing girl, her smooth pale skin except for some freckles flawless, she smelled divine down under. He moved higher, hiking her leg over his shoulder opening her up to him, her glistening folds showing him how wet she was with anticipation. He closed his mouth over her, licking her softly. Mewling sounds confirming he hit the right spot, good, he continued his onslaught on her body.

Rose marveled at Scorpius ministrations, he soon had her climbing her peak, somehow her mind went blank as she screamed his name, still panting with bliss, Scorpius moved up, sheathing himself in one go in her receptive warmness. "Ooooh, yessss, Scorpius!" Rose sighed, she wanted him inside her, to become one, together it couldn't be any more intimate then this.

Scorpius let Rose ride her wave, being inside her was good, but he wanted her fullest attention when he moved inside her aroused flesh. Rose finally opened her eyes as her wave subsided. Scorpius gave her a hard firm thrust, they both liked it this way, Rose wanted him being all animal with her, raw, undiluted honest she called their love making, needy, Scorpius grey eyes turned into this Mercury quality.

"Come on baby!" He ordered her, resist, resist this, make it a struggle!" He grunted.

Rose complied as she writhed and squirmed, trying to get away, Scorpius grew more possessive, thrusting inside her. Rose laughed at her lover, it is how it all started between them an angry shag in the Quidditch changing rooms after a game. Scorpius had been angry with her, their mutual attraction apparent all those years culminating in an angry shag. They both saw stars at the end of it deciding it shouldn't be repeated which they did of course.

Scorpius saw Rose coming close again, he moved his pace up a notch, Rose closed her eyes again, her mouth turning into that perfect 'O' as she climaxed, Scorpius followed, unloading his spunk. He slumped next to her, kissing her fingers gently as he took her hand in his. "I love you baby!" He never said it before but he meant it wholeheartedly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**And yes another update.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 3._

 _~Sweet Home, Sweet Manor~_

* * *

"So you're good to go?" Hermione asked her children as they stood in front of the fireplace.

Both Rose and Hugo nodded, yes they were ready to meet the man who their mother would marry. Rose glanced over to her mother eyeing her stomach as inconspicuously as possible, she could see a slight swell in her abdomen, or it could well be her imagination. Rose sighed. Why didn't Hermione tell them she was pregnant and why did Draco tell Scorpius? All those questions did nothing to alleviate her nervousness. It wasn't because she would meet Draco or that her mother was getting remarried, or expecting a child. None of the above actually, Rose sighed again, he mind was fuzzy, Scorpius was all she could think off.

The auburn curled lady stood in front of a fireplace ready to floo to her future husband and son. The boy her daughter was having a feud with, everything and anything could go wrong at this point, she shouldn't feel anxious her physician told her, stress best to be avoided, she was pregnant at a later age. 40 who had children at forty and to top it off she had a boy aged sixteen and a girl who'd turn eighteen in July a week before the wedding, preposterous the whole thing. And Hermione had never been happier, she was having a baby with Draco Malfoy, the boy who nearly killed Dumbledore, the one that had called her Mudblood, the one who saved Harry at Malfoy Manor, the most gorgeous bloke in the world, he who redeemed himself all that time ago. She didn't want to know twenty years ago and fled into Ron Weasley's arms, a confusing time back then. Her Gryffindor courage had left her but now she was making up for that lost time, falling asleep every night, next to the same gorgeous man. First things first, dealing with what was at ahdn, getting their families together, what could go wrong honestly. Well everything!d

Rose held Hugo's hand as they flooed, Hugo was exited beyond anything an older brother he entrusted would be so much fun, playing Quidditch, exploding snap, talk about man-stuff. Yeay, Rose had cheered him on, she genuinely wanted Hugo to be happy, she really did.

"Welcome." A baritone voice said as they came through the fireplace. A pale slender hand helping Hermione come through.

"Hey..." Hermione sighed as she stepped into a warm embrace. Draco wrapped her in a loving hug.

Another set of grey eyes turned to ice in an instant as Scorpius saw red curls following her mother. "_Rose?!" His voice broke, immediately correcting his posture. "Hello Hugo, welcome let me take bag. Weaselette, you can give me yours as well!" He held his hand out for Rose bag. Which the girl reluctantly parted with, Scorpius eyes where set to cast lighting bolts.

Rose would have gladly for the Earth to swallow her than facing the murderous glare of a certain blond heir.

Luckily Draco cut in before anybody did something rash. "Hello Rose and Hugo, welcome to Malfoy Manor! I'm so glad you're here. Your mother speaks som much love about her children it's an absolute delight to meet you! I do understand it must be an shock to the system."

Yeah, for some more than others Rose mused. Scorpius eyes gave her the creeps, he loathed her with a vengeance.

"Scorpius can you show Hugo to his room, Hermione can you please show Rose her room? The house elf will set the table for lunch." Draco sounded cheerful.

House elf? Rose mouthed to her mother.

Hermione beamed, she taught her daughter well. "Come Rose let's get you settled in, let's humour Draco." She patted her daughters arm, levitating her daughters luggage behind them. They left the drawing room with Hugo and Scorpius. Rose looked around the Grandeur that was Malfoy Manor. The drawing room was pleasantly warm and cozy compared with the rest of the Stately Home. The corridor was light with a marble flooring, luxurious ivory wall paper and numerous paintings with older Malfoys dozing inside their portraits.

"Wow?!" Hugo exclaimed when the approached the large stair case. The bannister were two lady statues holding up pineapples and other exotic fruits, they winked at Hugo and Rose as they set foot on the stairs.

"Mmm, I know_" Hermione sighed. These were on off the traits of Malfoy Manor she really disliked, maybe she could,persuade Draco to replace them with something different and relocate them outside or somewhere else.

Hermione halted at a door at the beginning of the first floor, opening it with a wave of her hand. "This would be you Rose." The older witch invited her daughter in. Scorpius and Hugo went on their way down the corridor. Rose tried hard to hate it, but couldn't fault it, the furnishings were pretty and warm, like her bedroom in Godrics Hollow, reds, golds and lots of books. "I'll leave you to unpack, be down in half an hour for lunch, you can walk down the stairs and go to your right it's the last door down the corridor."

"Thanks mum the room is lovely and I'll try not to pick a fight with Scorpius." Rose hugged her mother, feeling her mother's swelling belly.

"Yes, that would be nice." Her mother sighed as she held her, stroking her daughters red curls, she loved her so much and telling her she was getting married and being pregnant felt too much too share, but she would this Holliday.

Rose waved her wand, opening drawers and what felt like a huge closet, but it turned out to be a walk-in-wardrobe. Yes this was definitely a nice set up, it would be the best if not for one thing. Rose packed her stuff into her closet and drawers, she was even humming to herself, getting into a better mood. She didn't hear her door open and a blond coming in.

"So, you knew then?!" Rose startled as a voice from her bed interrupted her bliss full moment. Scorpius voice didn't sound friendly at all. "You are breaking up with me then?" He scoffed, kicking his feet against the bed. "You knew, because your mother told you that afternoon we got kicked from our captain position!" His voice really sounded bitter now.

"Please Scorpius don't be like this." Rose folded a jumper, not facing her boyfriend, because she simply couldn't. She would cry if she faced him, seeing his pain, because he knew too they couldn't keep on seeing each other. "I wanted to pretend it wasn't true as long as we didn't discuss it, it wasn't reality, we could keep on seeing each other_"

"So you got to decide when our last fuck took place, oh yes that's all I was then your fuck buddy!" He turned ugly.

"Scorpius..." Rose faced him angry.

"Well because we sure weren't sharing feelings huh?! Sharing Rose is for girlfriends and boyfriends fucking for fuck buddies, I get it now and am happy I'm in the know!" He stood up he grabbed Rose arms emphasising his words.

Rose glared at him;"She hugged me, I could feel our mutual sibling. Tell me how this would be right?" Tears did well up in her eyes. Scorpius words were like knives twisting inside her heart.

Scorpius stared into her eyes, he wanted her to hurt as much as he did, but he knew she al ready did. He wrapped her in his arms nuzzling her curls taking in her sweet cinnamon and green apple scent. "I know, baby and I'm sorry, but you had time to adjust, me I just found out yeah."

Rose sniffled, nodding an affirmative, yes she realised it before he did because he shared his feelings when she just clammed up and kept it to herself, she was selfish.

"I'll try and stay civil, but maybe I will get angry once in a while, because I will miss us." He hugged her tighter. He moved his head to her face, tilting her chin with his index and thumb, leaning forward kissing the temple of her head, before letting her go. He walked out of her room, Rose heart broke in an instant, his shoulders hunched, his majestic poise no longer apparent. She'd broken him.

A few moments later her brother emerged, "Wow, Rose your room is as big as mine! They don't do small around here huh?!" He jumped on her bed. Messing her beddings, the dent Scorpius had put in her beddings gone.

"Yes its imposing 'Hugh', I hope Mr. Malfoy is friendly, although I believe mum wouldn't like him if he wasn't." Rose more or less said to herself as Hugo wandered into her bathroom, making funny echo noises, indicating it was massive. "Come 'Hugh' let's head down."

Rose held her arm around her brothers shoulders as they walked down the stairs, turning left and down the fast corridor, paintings nodded or whispered amongst each other as the pair walked past.

Hugo pushed the swinging doors open, opening a rather comfortable spacious kitchen, modern fittings and fixtures and a breakfast bar with high chairs and a large wooden table where Draco was reading a news paper, he wore a navy blue lamb wool sweater and jeans, his hair casual but neatly coiffed. "Oh, hello you two." Draco stood up, showing them where they could sit. He had a broad smile on his face. "Tea? Coffee? Pumpkin juice? Milk?" He asked them as he walked towards the water cooker and Italian fancy espresso machine.

"Uh, you do that yourself? No house elf?" Hugo asked. He followed Malfoy senior with great curiosity.

The man shrugged, "Yeah, well your mother seems to think I should do stuff myself!" He beamed as he referred to their mother. He brewed a pot of tea and poured a few tumblers juice.

"Yeah she tends to persuade people to do things her way." Hugo said casually, he agreed with Draco wholeheartedly, Hermione was a rather pushy type.

Rose smiled inwardly, Scorpius dad seemed laid back and friendly enough.

"You guys must be hungry." He said as he set the tea and juice on the table, carrying a serving tray.

"Famished!" Hugo said, he really inherited his fathers appetite, he'd shovel anything in.

"Oh, here you are." Hermione said as she walked into the kitchen, Scorpius followed her and sat next to his father.

Rose fidgeted with the hem of her sweater, she didn't want to look Scorpius in the eye. She could feel heat rising up her face as she felt grey eyes trained on hers.

"Scorpius how are you faring on your NEWT- revision?" Draco asked his son.

A house elf appeared and set the table and conjured their meal. There seemed to be an Easter bread tradition in the house as breads were shaped like bunny's and or little chicks, a great variation in egg products also seemed to have made it into the dishes.

Hugo started to pile food on his plate, Rose looked around trying to decide what she wanted and Hermione looked a bit green around the gills.

Scorpius answered his father truthfully, he revised a lot and was right on schedule to sit exams in two months.

Rose had poached eggs Benedict and salmon on a slice of white bread and a glass off pumpkin juice.

"So you're in the same classes as Scorpius, Hermione tells me?" Draco addressed Rose.

"Yes sir, but we differ in two subjects, I take ancient runes and Scorpius takes astronomy.!" Rose answered before taking a bite, she glanced at her mother who only had a cup of tea. "I want to be a healer when I finish Hogwarts!"

"Yes Hermione said as much, you do know she's very proud of both her children!" Draco said, as he cut his bacon.

"Thank you Sir!" Rose said politely.

"Please do call me Draco, Sir is for strangers and I would very much get to know my future wives children." Draco said as he patted Hermione's hand.

"Mum, you're not eating?" Hugo asked his mother.

"No, I'm sorry 'Hugh', I'm not feeling well, there is something I need tot tell you both." Hermione grabbed Draco's hand tighter. "I haven't felt good a couple of months now." She looked down to the table before facing Rose and Hugo. "I er, well, Draco and I well, I'm pregnant_" Her eyes filled with tears. "It's not something we planned, well you know, but we're happy it sort of happened."

Hugo's eyes turned into big saucers, "Oh, that's gross mum!" Somehow his brain adapted to the picture of how it happened. "Spare me the details. I get it." He squished his eyes shut. "Anyway, congrats I guess, I think it will be fun having another sibling, what do you think Rose?" He stuffed his mouth with a club sandwich.

"Yes, yes, congratulations, mum and Draco." Rose said awkwardly. Standing up as she hugged her mother and offering her hand to Draco, which he gladly shook.

"Yes congrats to both of you." Scorpius smiled now, he sat there quietly. "I love having a half sibling." He was genuinely pleased.

Hermione had a small bowl filled with broth as she really couldn't digest any egg related food. The smell alone enough to empty what little was inside her stomach.

"Scorpius why don't you take Hugo for a flying session around our lands after lunch and Rose can have a look in our library and scout the house?" Draco suggested, Hermione told him her daughter loved books and to keep her not to close to Scorpius as they surely would squabble later on. They behaved perfectly well as far as Draco was concerned, he wondered what brought that about.

Rose wandered into the library as Draco told her where to find it, the room was big and library wasn't an understatement, so many tomes and series, Rose took a closer look, all kinds of subjects. She loved books dearly, but her curiosity of what could be found in the rest of the building got the better of her, leaving the library, wandering around the corridors. A large empty room, could be a BallRoom, an inside green house with various exotic plants, some sort of sun room at the back of the house next to the kitchen where Draco was working on some documents.

"Your mother has gone up to take a nap, the pregnancy is wearing her a bit out!" He said with a somewhat concerned face. He clearly loved her mother, Rose could see that.

"Thanks Draco for trying and make Hugo and me feel welcome." Rose thanked him, which wasn't difficult Draco was friendly and inviting, not too mention very handsome, She could see what attracted Hermione to this man, probably the same thing as why she was attracted to Scorpius, if he looked like this when all grown up than he would be a lucky boy. Rose walked out of the room leaving Draco looking at her with puzzled thoughts. She shouldn't dwell on Scorpius and how he'd look in twenty years, she passed that station.

Draco watched the girl walk out of the sun room door, her scrutiny and contemplation of his face had somewhat left him thinking, she'd beca,e silent and he felt she checked him out, he'd seen her steal glances of Scorpius, he'd ask Hermione if she thought something was there?

Rose roamed the second floor, the landing opposite her corridor harboured identical sets of doors, one of them was slightly ajar, she didn't want to be to nosy but couldn't help herself, pushing the door open, her mother stood there in a morning robe, two cots occupying the room, a nursery in the making as boxes stood everywhere. "Mum?!" Rose reluctantly said.

Hermione turned around facing her eldest, "Oh, hey baby!" She smiled, serenity shining from her face as she had her hand over her stomach.

"Two beds?" Rose said baffled.

Hermione held her arms open for Rose to step in as she did, placing her head on her mothers chest. Hermione stroked her hair gently. "Yes two cots, I'm having twins, that's why I don't feel too good, they are draining their old mother already, never mind how they are once they're out." Her mother still had not lost her sense of humour.

"Oh, there you are!" Draco opened an adjoining door what had to be the master bed room. "Hermione, please lay down a bit you really need your rest!" He came over, took her hand and brought her back to their bedroom, "You can discuss the infants room later with Rose, maybe she wants to help decorate?"

"Yes, mum have a nap, you look like you can do with one." Draco was very caring and sweet in offering her to assist her mother, which she wanted very much.

Draco helped Hermione out of her night gown and into their bed. He snuggled next to her on top of the coverings. "Hermione did you see how Rose and Scorpius behave? Scorpius looked quite angry at first but became calmer as our meal progressed, I didn't sense any aprehension between them, on the contrary there was calmness."

"Mmmm, my sweet Draco you want this so badly, you might even wish they were friendly with one another." Hermione managed to bring out before she drifted off in a peaceful slumber. Draco was definitely on to something, but she didn't have the strength to contemplate this.

Rose was inside her room, looking out at the back of the property, seeing Scorpius and Hugo playing with a quaffle in the grounds, wishing she was out there with them, but deciding she wouldn't, Draco's scrutiny had warned her off not too, she heard him and her mother talk in their bed room. She had to be careful around him he wasn't a powerful wizard and businessman because he wasn't paying close attention to what was going around him, she would have to watch her behaviour.

* * *

 ** _Sweet homely blisss..._**

 ** _And this will change but not as you might think._**

 ** _Shall I continue this story what do you think, not getting as much feedback as I would like on this story... Help a writer out it isn't much effort... you don't even need to log in..._**


	4. Chapter 4

Draco Malfoy was a truly nice man Rose remembered her short stay at the Manor, as imposing as he seemed to be in public so charming and friendly in private, not to forget doting and loving to her mother. He was also quite funny. His bantering ways with Hugo was a refreshing sight. Hugo laughed a lot during their stay, he got on with Scorpius, whom he referred to as; "the older brother I always wanted, no pun intended Rosie, as I love you dearly!" He said to her and she knew he didn't lie, but still, Rose felt sick to the core, she was in love with Scorpius and wanted to be in his live romantically not like he was her sibling. He was a challenge, he taunted her like no other, even on an academic level he rose to the occasion. Rose was daydreaming as she sat at her exam, she glanced around her, all seventh years busy scribbling away, some of them had red cheeks from raking their brains, when to her it was a no brainer, Arithmetics, easy, peasy, she finished it and went over her answers, she couldn't fault it, but stayed put at her table for good measure.

She inconspicuously watched the blond sitting two rows in front of her, he was done too, he should be because her was better at the subject than her. His rigid posture, his tousled blond hair, immaculate black robes, his well manicured hands. He looked flawless, Rose knew he didn't have to make any effort in looking like this, it came naturally and no he didn't have more styling products than she had, how could he he didn't have her intangible mane. Rose smiled thinking about how he liked to finger her curls wrap them around his finger when they shared their bed, how he made love , he didn't compliment her, he didn't need to his eyes said enough, the way her caressed her skin and curls enough to express his love for her beauty and telling her he loved her that one time. That last time, faith was cruel.

"Rose?!" A voice next to her said. She looked up to her cousin Albus. Wearing the Captains badge with pride, he tried to give it back to her with no avail.

"Oh, hey Albus!" She glanced around, the room was empty except for her and her cousin. She didn't even catch the others exiting the room.

"You were somewhere else huh?!" He said as she stepped away from her table, swinging his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess I was!" Rose said absentmindedly.

"Well, let's get some gear and head out for some Quidditch practice!" Albus suggested. He wanted to see her smile again, ever since her mother announced she was remarrying, Rose had not seemed her self after that, even when she objected at his suggestions she didn't like Draco or her mother getting married again. Albus really didn't know what was bugging her.

"Yes, I like that very much!" Rose smiled at him, but it didn't reach her eyes, sadly.

As Rose neared the Quidditch pitch it looked like more players had come, all seventh year players from other houses were there. "Hey, Rose I thought we could have a fare well inter house game!" Albus said. Their cousin Louis form Ravenclaw had brought some team members, a few Huffle Puffs, Scorpius and two of his team members where there. As soon as his eyes reached hers they narrowed, his greys turned stormy.

Enough players to make two teams had assembled at the pitch, students were animatedly chatting, they were excited in playing a friendly game, house colours weren't that important anyway, they befriended each other and worked together with schools tasks, but this was a first for everyone.

"Okay, listen up folks we'll place our names into this bowl!" Albus said as he transfigure a stone, conjuring paper and a quill, writing down names. "We'll have to adjust in playing other roles as we have three seekers amongst us. Anyone have a problem playing a different role?" He glanced around, no one objected so he started sorting. First name I draw from the bole is captain for the first team and the second name captain for the other team and so on!"

Albus picked names from the bowl evenly sorting the players as he went, placing both Rose and Scorpius in the same team. Anna Longbottom was their captain, she told them they would be both chasers.

Nathalie Zabini laughed heartily as her fellow team mate and subordinate was appointed being a chaser, she'd a field day when appointed her Captains badge in favour of Theo Nott jr. "Oh and Malfoy and Weaselette please do not end up in the great hall again!" She smirked as she pushed herself of the ground, hovering in front of one of the hoops.

"Haha!" Scorpius sneered back, he couldn't stand her. She was scouted by the Holy Head Harpies as she was made captain after his demise, she couldn't let go even if she wanted too.

The snitch was released and all players swarmed after their quaffles, ducked bludgers and went on searching for the small gold winged ball. Scorpius and Rose chased the quaffle and bumped into each other numerous times, Scorpius even tried to steal the quaffle from Rose forgetting they played alongside each other, Rose in turn elbowed him as he tried, earning herself a death glare.

Louis caught the snitch after an hour ending the match somewhat evenly. All players left amicably except for Rose and Scorpius.

"Oi, Red what was that about?!" Scorpius said as Rose tried to leave the field.

"What!" She spat at him.

The other players left the argument as soon as it kicked. Off.

"Here we go!" Albus said to Louis, rolling his eyes as he heard Rose shrieking at Scorpius. "I wondered where it went and there it is!" He scoffed, at least Rose showed some passion again.

"You elbowed me you wrench!" Scorpius pushed her aside, so he could confront her. He pulled the hem of his jersey up, trying to locate the sore spot. "Oh, fuck! Look it's all purple_" He said as he looked down. "Happy now!"

"Oh, you're such a ninny!" Rose taunted him. The word always a good starting point in setting him of.

"Don't!" He growled, his eyes darkened considerably, he moved closer to her. "Don't you dare call me that, you know I'm not! You know it too well!" He towered over her. He looked down on her lips, he loved those. Her tongue darted out to moisten them, he loved that one too. She could do all sorts with it, many pleasurable things, things he wanted badly, but he didn't get the last two months. Agonising, watching her walk past, sitting in classes with him, he really had to fight the urge jumping her bones in front of the world. She broke it off, he understand why, hell he even agreed with her on an intelligent level, but his heart screamed, no! Every time he set eyes on her it screamed at him, telling him it was a mistake, they moved so well together.

"Scorpius move back!" Rose said too huskily. Oh, fuck, Merlin he was too close, she smell his unique scent, nutmeg and musk. Damn he seriously had to back the hell away from her.

"No!" He said as he brought his face even closer to hers. Leaning against her, his hands against the wooden panelling behind her.

"No!?" She whispered. She wanted his hand on his bruise, healing it, feeling his skin against the palm of her hand, making it right or rather touching him a necessity.

"Nuh!" He gently placed his lips on hers. His eyes scrutinising hers, he could not stop watching her.

Rose heart thudded against her ribcage as his lips touched hers, she tried too push him of her, putting up a struggle, nooooh, noooh, her brain told her. Her heart screaming yess, yesss. Her body still judging if she should kneel him in the nuts or cup them with her hand. The jury was still out.

Scorpius felt Rose resisting him, he pried her lips open with his tongue, delving inside her warm cavity, her tongue found his, she sucked him in, her resistance fading. He smiled he knew she'd give in, she always did. His hand moved over her breast, kneading it, he felt her nipple growing hard. "Mmm baby, you want me!" He sighed as he moved to kiss her neck, a few well placed nibbles and she would be putty. He felt her hand on his abs, she loved his abs he knew that, she pulled his jersey up, her hands touching his skin, one hand went down, cupping his joyous manhood. He in turn, unlaced her Quidditch pants, his hand went inside her leather sports gear, finding a very moist centre, plunging his fingers inside. He heard her gasp in his neck, she was so wet for him, she always was. He loved their fighting and making-up ritual.

Rose unlaced his pants, freeing his length from its confinement, solid as always. Scorpius pulled her trousers further down, he turned her around and lined himself up, "Right here huh?!"

"Yes, please, one last time!" Rose closed her eyes as she felt him slide in her slickness. Goood, so good, he slowly moved in and out, his hands on her hips, not a sound between them, it would be quick, but Rose would remember this. She heard him softly grunt, he'd finish inside her in a moment. Rose mind and body went into overdrive, he hit her sweet spot over and over again, until she had no more will power and let it wash over her.

Scorpius felt her walls squeeze him tight, he released his seed, he wanted her too come first. When he was done, he pulled out, waved his wand, uttered a cleaning spell and kissed her a final time soundly on her lips. He nuzzled her and took of to his common room. That was it, his fare well fuck to her, now he could move on, or so he tried to persuade his brain.

Two weeks later, they graduated with Exeeding Expectations. These were the carefree happy days. Soon it would all change. Scorpius applied for Auror training and Rose for Healer training. Draco and Hermione would wed in two weeks time, Rose had her birthday the next week.

Ron made an appearance at her birthday, Rose opted to celebrate at the burrow. Molly made a huge effort in turning the garden into a lovely banquet area. Rose put on a Summer dress and had her hair straightened, she was on the swing with Teddy-Remus they were both laughing aloud, or rather the toddler giggled as Rose went higher and higher. Ron emerged from the house looking rather battered. "Hey, pretty Flower!" He greeted Rose as he came closer. "Give your old dad a hug!" Rose jumped from the swing, Teddy-Remus purred as it made his tummy flip, but knew he was in good care with Rose.

"Hey dad, you came!" She smiled broadly, she loved him dearly even when he was a bit od at times, he mother couldn't cope so that's why they separated.

Ron's longish hair windswept, his face sunburned and his grey auror costume disheveled, he didn't have time to change. He went half around the world to be here in time. "Of course, my baby Flower!" He said as he put her into a tight embrace. He sniffed her hair he always did that, even after al these years she smelled like the day when she was born eighteen years ago today. He pulled a small box from his trouser pocket,"Here's my gift!" He smiled, it was a tattered small box, it wasn't wrapped, but to Rose it meant the world. She opened it, inside a small holly pin, Rose took it and pinned it to her dress. "Thanks dad thats lovely!" She kissed him on his cheek. He smiled sheepishly, she always mad him feel humbled, all grown up no, ready to face what the world would throw at her, Ron had a nagging feeling something was up, the pin was charmed of course, when in trouble her touching it would be enough for him to locate her. He wouldn't let on to her about his sixth sense, the same one that lead him back to Harry when searching for the Horcruxes, dragging him from the cold water.

"Red and green dad?" Those aren't exactly your favourite colours.

Ron scratched the back of his head, "Nope, you'd be right about that, the colour of Snakes and Gryffindors, well sometimes we need to adjust in this world! Talking about snakes_" He went silent as two blonds an auburn haired and a red head stepped into the garden. Hermione, Hugo and the Malfoy's. "Hermione, you look like a whale gone belly up!" He laughed as his former wife approached.

"Charming as ever Ron?" Hermione replied, holding Draco back, she fought her own battles.

"Alway dear!" He said as he leaned over her kissing her on her cheek, glancing sideways to Draco, winking at the austere gentleman. Two different worlds sharing their love for one woman. Yes Ron had let Hermione go out of love, freeing her of him, she didn't belong to him he always knew that, she was too clever, too classy, she gave him his most cherished possession, his children, he was grateful. "Are there two baby's in there 'Mione? You're huge?" He didn't guess he knew when he touched her.

"Yes, Ron, we're having twins!" Hermione sighed, carrying all this weight around made her a bit tired and easily irritated, two more months and she'd be able to hold her babies in her arms instead of lugging them around inside her. "Ah there she is my beautiful daughter!" She directed her attention to Rose. "Hello mum, Draco, Scorpius !" Hugging Hugo. "Weaselette!" Scorpius feigned interest, looking around seeing if he could find Albus and James, maybe they were up for a game of Quidditch. He gave Rose a small peck,on the cheek, greeting her like a brother would.

"Well, that went all right!" Hermione sighed. "Now, come and sit with me Rose, my feet are absolutely killing me!" She begged her daughter. Draco walked over to Harry and George.

More family made an appearance, before everybody gathered at the table, sitting down for diner, it was a nice warm evening and the mood overall was cheerful, Hermione caught some wary looks from the other females, they felt for her. Molly knew how it felt she had twins once, many moons ago, Hermione was still dear to her even when she divorced Ron. She knew how her son could be. Draco and Hermione were keeping the ceremony small when the babies were born they would throw a party for everyone.

As the evening neared, Hermione went inside to have a lie down, Rose assisted her inside, Hermione asked her to come and stay at the manor in the week leading to the wedding, she could help decorate the nursery. Rose agreed, she wanted to help. Rose went outside, dusk was setting in a campfire was set, all her cousins gathered around the fire, even Scorpius stayed on , the adult had a glass of whiskey.

Rose glanced around this to her was the best thing. Rose reminisced looking into the fire, everything would change, she'd be off to healer training, her mother would have twins, Hugo remained at Hogwarts and Scorpius started auror training in a few weeks. Speaking of which, said blond sat across from her, flanked by Albus and James, Albus would pursue a career in writing sport news like his mother.

Rose train of thought was interrupted as Lily gave her a slight shove. "Hey, look we have a visitor!" She mischievously smiled, "It's Ciaran Cullen, he works at the Ministry for your mother." Lily said.

Rose looked up and found a rather handsome man, dark blond, blue eyes good statue. Rose interest was slightly piqued. "How come you know who he is!" Rose asked her younger cousin. She didn't recognise the man, he must've attended another Wizarding school.

"Well I have other interests, I do look at blokes and he is featured in the prophet as a rising star at the Ministry! He studied at Durmstrang he's three years older than us. Lily's voice trailed of as she watched Ciaran from a distance.

Rose had to admit the man had a certain appeal, even when it was the light from the fire shining in his face. Oh, holy Merlin he came over.

"Hi, I'm Ciaran, I'm told you're the birthday girl!" He said more than charmingly.

"Uh, oh, yes it is!" Rose blushed as he took her hand and brushed a kiss over her hand. They exchanged glances, Rose felt nervousness in the pit of her stomach, she felt eyes on her, like the entire Clan was watching her, when it was only one, Scorpius...

"So I'm here to see your mother, do you know where I can find her?" He asked, glancing around trying to locate Hermione.

"Oh, well she left half an hour ago, she was tired. But you can contact Draco by floo." Rose said.

"Okay, thanks! It's rather urgent, I'll go inside and floo call Lord Malfoy." Ciaran said. "Well I guess I see you at the wedding." He waved her good bye.

Lily nearly squealed with excitement, "Ooooh I think he fancies you!"

"Ah get of it Lily he's too old!" Rose said with a dark blond on her mind.

"Flower?!" Another voice said behind her. "I'm leaving, I hope you have a nice party. Oh and I talked to young Malfoy over there, I guess I'll see him at Auror training. He looks like he's not to badly infected by the Malfoy gene pool." Ron chuckled.

"Oh, dad you're staying in Britain for a while then?" Rose was happy, her dad could be calming down now.

"I think so Flower!" He said happily. Someone needs to look after you, he thought but didn't voice it.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I know some will not be chuffed with Ciaran making an appearance, but good will come to those who are patient. Tell me what you think, reviews would be nice..._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~don't stop the dance.~

Mama says love is all that matters

Beauty should be deeper than your skin

Living for the moment, lips and lashes

Will I ever find my way again?

[Don't stop the dance, Lyrics: Bryan Ferry.]

"Hugo, Rose and Scorpius, you are here to witness the union between your parents: Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Malfoy!" The Wizard turned to face Hugo first, as they rehearsed the day before. "Please repeat after me: I Hugo Weasley accept this union."

Hugo smiled a sincere smile, his eyes lit up repeating the wizard of the Wizengamot. Looking up to the couple next to him, his hands on theirs. Nudging Draco's shoulder as he stepped back to offer his place to Rose.

Rose watched her brother bless the union, she would also bless it, she couldnt or wouldn't want it different, Hermione was so happy with Draco, not to mention the two children she was currently carrying in her belly. She also looked at her former lover: Scorpius, trying not to put emotion into it, keeping it as casual as she could, but it proved to be more difficult than she imagined, said former lover did not look her way, his eyes fixed on his fathers happiness.

"Rose?" The wizard called her name, pulling her into the 'here and now'. She took a deep breath and stepped in front of the couple, placing her hand on theirs repeating the words:"I Rose, Nymphadora Weasley accept this union!" Shooting an almost evil glare towards her younger sibling, who almost erupted as the Wizard stated her second name. She smiled to her her mother and Draco, pressing a kiss on her fingers touching Hermione's whale like stomach. (Her own words!)

"I Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy accept this union!" He pressed as small kiss on Hermione's blushing cheek standing next to Rose to witness the union, brushing her hip with his. Accidentally, he wriggled for space. He didn't notice Rose sighing, or did he. He beamed at the loving couple, he was happy for them, Hermione was the best thing that had happened to Draco in a long time and he would be a father again, Scorpius genuinely rejoiced their fortune, he wouldn't dwell on his happiness today, mayBe some other day.

The wizard resumed his place in front of the happy couple. Hermione beamed at the Grand Wizard as Draco smirked, looking sideways at his more than blushing bride, his lovely lady carrying his twins, his boy witnessing it all, he was the luckiest bastard in the universe, as of now. He heard him saying yes as an affirmative to the question if he wanted to wed the auburn haired brilliant witch next to him, he needed to get this thing moving, Hermione showed discomfort, she stood to long on her feet as it was. Why had he agreed to this date, surely they could've wed after the children were born and Hermione felt better. But no this is where she came into the equation, she wanted their union to take place before the twins set foot on earth and their children should be present and Rose birthday had to be over and done with. Yup Hermione al right, one thing though she didn't bring into that same equation; her own massiveness. Stubborn woman, but he liked that about her.

"Hermione Jean Granger will you accept Draco Malfoy as your husband?" The Grand Wizard asked.

Hermione's eyes were locked with Draco's, his stormy greys holding her hazel ones captive, promising her he wasn't done with her, this exact expression, making her blush, tingle and very hot and bothered. The one thing Ron had never made her feel, sexy as hell. She was bursting at the seams for crying out loud, how could it be that this gorgeous bloke looked like he'd ravish her right here right now! She knew the answer; because he loved her beyond love. Had done so since she punched him in the nose, he let no opportunity pass by in reassuring her that was what he loved about her, her feistiness.

"Yes I do!" She answered more with her eyes than by vocal chords, her emotions high up in her chest causing lumps in her throat. Finally she'd done it:marrying Draco Malfoy, the love of her life. Back in the day she'd laughed at anyone suggesting he was the one who loved her more than anything. Mudblood, insufferable know it al what had he not called her. He reassured her he called her names to attract her attention, trying too separate himself from her at the same time, no one was too know he crushed on her, he liked them smart he once said.

Cheers erupted from the crowd gathered around them. She so wanted a small ceremony, but as far as Draco concerned things were never small.

Rose had trouble fighting her tears as she watched Hermione and Draco declare their love for each other, something died inside of her, now Scorpius would be beyond her grasp, they could never ever be, it wouldn't be right.

Rose felt Scorpius stand close to her, way too close, his hip tingled against her hip, electricity flowing between them. She noticed it did a couple of years ago, she discarded it successfully, blaming it on their fiery feud, when in reality they had chemistry a certain je ne sais quoi.

Look at him: she tried not to listen to her inner voice, blond almost white, hair, big sly grin plastered on his face, revealing his more than naughty thoughts, reserved for her. Sculpted body, his clothes like they were painted on him rather than wearing them, the glint in his eyes, he had sincere fun, only when his gaze was averted to her did she catch his pain, switching back to fun as he hugged his father and tried to hug Hermione, her pregnant belly preventing him from doing so, making him smile even more.

Rose felt the tears streaming down her cheeks, conjuring a handkerchief from her purse, carefully catching the tears . She sniffled a few times as her nose turned into a runny mess, for fucks sake Rose she scolded herself, keep a lid on it. She turned around blowing her nose. Uttering a "faciem purgatio" cleansing her face, she didn't want to appear with blacks streaks on her face.

Hermione, Draco and their children were ushered towards the sunny gardens, the photographer waited for them to have their moving pictures taken. Happy smiles, kisses and holding hands would definitely be the main theme. Draco and Hermione had one taken with just the two of them, Draco stood behind her, his hands on her belly, pressing a kiss on her cheek as Hermione had her arm behind his head, stroking his silvery locks. They were so much in love it hurt Scorpius, how could he fault them, betraying them with his love for Rose?

Hugo and Rose walked towards a waiter, Rose took two champagne flutes, handing one to Hugo. "Go on take it!" She said, even by Wizarding standings sixteen wasn't an age when one could drink, legally that was. Hugo heartily accepted he took every chance when liquor was thrown his way. Brother and sister stood next to each other, watching festivities commence.

"Are you okay?" Hugo asked his older sibling.

"Oh, are you talking about my tears, those were happy tears!" Rose tried to explain light heartedly.

"Don't play stupid with me Rose, because I'm not!" Hugo answered as they faced the crowd, congratulating their mother and Draco.

"Don't know what you're talking about, little brother!" Rose sneered.

"Yeah you do!" Hugo replied cooly, he turned to face her. "I'm not oblivious Rose! He Leaned closer to her ear, "I know for a fact you're shagging Malfoy junior!" He divulged.

Rose started to cough, champagne bubbles making their way through her nose, clearing her sinuses. "You what!" She spat at her younger brother.

"Yeah try to hide something as major as that and you're setting yourself up for failure, I inherited our mother's genes as much as you did, but flaunting it is not my style! That's where dads kick in!" He relayed. "Oh and keep the champagne coming, sister dear!"

Rose grabbed Hugo's elbow, pushing him behind the ever blooming white camellias, waving her wand uttering a silencing ward. "What the fuck Hugo!" Rose said as she poked her finger in his chest.

"Yeah, well shag a bloke after a match and you're little brother forgetting his favourite gloves will do that for ya!" He smirked, taking a sip from his flute. "Now, answer me, how-are-you-doing, because your face tells tales!" His voice sounded concerned.

"Uh, oh, I_" Rose sighed, her voice didn't comply. "I'm not fine Hugo, really not... But forget about that it will take time.." Her voice trailed of.

"So you love him then?" Hugo asked.

"Yeah I guess I do! But he's off to auror training, I'm in hot pursuit of a medical degree and well our mother is pregnant with our mutual half siblings, so where do I start explaining this?" She looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

Hugo hugged his older sibling, knowing he wouldn't pursue his line of questioning. He didn't know what real love was but he witnessed it twice today, both his mother and sister were deeply in love with the Malfoy men, only one of them acting upon it even when she did after all those years, he felt bad for his father, the bloke never stood a chance in hell. Rose handed him another flute, he'd make sure he got thoroughly plastered alongside Scorpius, one good thing would come of this he had a wicked older brother now.

Scorpius turned to Albus and James, he took his flask from his pocket, he had it charmed, it would keep on flowing until the wedding was over. Scorpius needed to dull his pain, he watched Rose move towards her younger cousin Lily, admiring her very short dress. Yeah that red head was really pretty even when she couldn't hold a candle to Rose's, maybe he could dance with her later on, he after all should head out there again, taking a large gulp of fire whiskey.

Albus got a sniff of fire whiskey as Scorpius came closer to him and James, "Hey, mate what are you hiding in your breast pocket, hand it over or I'll tell!" He shook hands with Scorpius congratulating him with his father nuptials.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and handed it over to his friend, Albus turned around, facing the bush behind him and took a rather big swig before handing it over to James.

Scorpius was glad he charmed the damn flask, it kept on refilling.

"So, you were checking out Lily?" James scooted closer, almost touching Scorpius chest with his. He acted like that bird of paradise, inflating his chest, Scorpius observed. Well he couldn't blame him, he looked out for his sister. She was very pretty after all. "Yes, like I need permission to ask her to dance!" Scorpius retorted the older boy.

"Yeah well watch it or you won't live to see Auror training, mate let alone survive the hazing I have planned when you do!" James snickered. James was part of the training crew at the Auror training facility, he was hand picked by his uncle Ron, it raised a few eyebrows here and there, but he was good at what he did, no one could deny that he was, so voices were muffled quickly.

Scorpius almost chocked on his fire whisky, Merlin yes, he forgot about that, James was his Senior at Auror training grounds, Rose mentioned it to him. The older boy looked like he had grown into his muscles the past year, even when they were on opposing teams the past years he always had the eldest Potter sibling in high regards, he thought he'd surely end up being a professional Quidditch player, when he started Auror training it surprised Scorpius. "Yeah, well forgot about that!" He smiled faintly. He kept on staring in Lily's direction, because the latter was still talking to Rose.

Scorpius felt the green eyed monster bubble up inside as a brown haired male made his way over to the duo; Ciaran Cullen. What in fucks name did he want now? Scorpius wanted to walk over and punch the slimy git in the nose, the way the man looked at Rose made him more than uncomfortable. He strutted over like he owned the place, taking Rose hand in his, kissing her again, like he'd done two weeks ago on her birthday. Rose blushed and giggled, which infuriated Scorpius even more. Rose excused herself and walked away with Ciaran towards the dance floor, he held her hand as he lead the way. Her Summer (strapless) dress, the small train flowing behind her, her high heels ticking on the floor as she let him lead her.

"Okay, I'm going to ask Lily for a dance!" Scorpius informed her two brothers, before he made his way over.

James and Albus watched him stomp of, something got his knickers in a twist they reckoned, best not anger him by forbidding him to dance with their younger sister, who was very capable of holding her own ground. Telling him not to mess with her was a joke, if anything she inherited her mothers mean streak, her bat bogey hexes were feared by many. James and Albus toasted their flutes, wishing the young platinum all best with taking Lily to the dance floor. She had a habit of stepping on toes and bumping into other couples, she wouldn't take a lead even when it killed her. This would be a very interesting thing to watch, both boys wanted front row seats.

Rose swayed inside Ciaran's arms, he asked her to dance and she thought he was so charming as he again kissed her knuckles. He was tall, almost like Scorpius, he moved gracefully, manly, he held her hand on his chest his other hand lightly on the small of her back, his fingers spread on her right buttock, she could feel them burn through her thin fabric. His eyes gazed into hers, dark brown, his chest firm but not as muscular as Scorpius. Rose felt confused, Ciaran was a charmer, but she kept on reminiscing about a certain blond, who tried to dance with her cousin. Rose smiled , Lily was a hoot, she almost wrestled Scorpius to take the lead. That petite girl who could outfly anyone, held her liquor like a sailor, immaculately dressed, hair neatly in a bun, was in a league of her own.

"Why are you smiling?" Ciaran cocked an eyebrow, his voice a deep baritone. He sounded almost put off with her.

"Oh, it's my cousin! She is hilarious, she's dancing with Draco Malfoy's son, Scorpius. He's having trouble leading her!" Rose chuckled, as soon as the name left her mouth, she felt her fingers gripped more tightly, Ciaran squeezed her fingers, his lips thinned. "Erm, you're hurting me Ciaran!" She didn't wanted to sound all girlie and week, but the words sounded feeble, coming from her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby!" Ciaran, cooed as he brought her fingers to his mouth, lightly kissing them to make her feel better. His fingers dug possessively into her arse. "It looks like you're watching the bloke too much!" His voice growled.

"Why would I Ciaran, he's my stepbrother!" Rose felt caught, because she was watching Scorpius, Ciaran, was right, she needed to be more careful if he caught on to it so might others.

"Do, you know what baby, let me take you out for a picnic on Sunday, I would really like to get to know you!" He let go of her hand, tucking a stray curl behind her ear, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Rose looked up to Ciaran, he was good looking and knew how to woo a girl, she might give it a try, acting like a girl, it would be nice, a fresh start, she was to tomboyish anyway. "I'd love too Ciaran!" She smiled a genuine smile

"Ouch, Scorpius, you're stepping on my toes!" Lily almost cried, she was wearing strappy high sandals, she followed Scorpius gaze he didn't react to her outcry. Rose, he was watching Rose. Lily understood why, Rose seemed quite intimate with Ciaran. "Let her go Scorpius." She whispered to the handsome blonde.

"Uhm, what!" Scorpius snapped out of his daze.

"You heard me, let her go..." Scorpius stopped dancing altogether. "I know about you two, Hugo and I are really not that dumb you know! How no one noticed is beyond me!" Lily continued.

"You're babbling wrench!" Scorpius scoffed.

"As if Scorpius!" Lily had her hands on her sides. "You don't fool me you know! I read people, that's how I catch the snitch, I react when others see it." There she gave away her tactics. It didn't matter because she wouldn't play against Scorpius. "Now, give me some of your fire whisky." She added sweetly.

"How?! Oh yeah you read people..." Scorpius walked away from the canopied dance floor, he needed a stiff drink.

Lily followed Scorpius, the bloke obviously needed a drink and she was in hot pursuit, this was getting to sweet anyway, she kicked her shoes, damn things.

Rose wrapped her arms around Ciaran's neck, he pulled her closer, staring into her eyes. Hook line and sinker. He watched her during the ceremony, she looked so much like Hermione, desperately trying to shake her tomboyish nature, she had a slender delicate frame, but moved like she was a boy, her curls feminine as was her posture, he'd treat her like she was a Lady, she liked that, he could tell, maybe and that was a big if, she'd forget that Malfoy wanker, Ciaran mused. He pressed a delicate kiss on her forehead.

Thanks for favouriting, following and your comments they definitely work favourably...


	6. Chapter 6

Wasn't entirely happy with chapter five edited it a bit.(feb 2016)

* * *

Chapter 6.

~The perfect family~

* * *

Ciaran picked Rose up from Malfoy Manor the next Sunday. Rose moved there together with her mum and Hugo. Hermione and Draco didn't go on honeymoon, Hermione waddled around the house, Draco called her a hauntress, she was all over the place, redecorating, having stuff moved around, unfortunately for Scorpius and Hugo she rejected help from Elves, the poor creatures were exploited enough as she put it. The boys humoured her, one moment she'd be friendly turning into a screaming banshee the next. Draco stood by her and rubbed her belly, pressing soft kisses in her neck, rubbing her back and feet whenever she needed it.

The twins weren't due for another month and a half, but her baby bump had lowered considerably the last two days, the stress of getting married subsided, Draco told anyone in the house who'd listen. Or rather he made sure they listened.

Rose rolled her eyes as Hugo and Scorpius moved a couch from one room to another, Hermione gave them instructions where to put it as Draco stood behind her, speaking soothingly at her, his hands around her waist, his fingers couldn't touch each, she was that big. "Hermione lie down and rest the healers aren't chuffed with me allowing you to roam around the house, I know you have the need to nest, but surely enough is enough!" He whispered so their boys couldn't catch him talking to her like that. Hermione rolled her eyes, thrusting her elbow inside Draco's ribs. "Don't you dare speak to me like this Draco Malfoy!" She huffed scoldingly.

The boys as Draco referred to them, looked up to their parents, this should be good, they both lowered the couch, sitting on the armrest watching Draco get an ear full. They both snickered, Draco should know better than to speak down to her, or at least she felt that was the case. Scorpius folded his arms in front of his chest, he looked to his step sibling who made himself as comfortable on the couch as he did.

"But, but..." Draco tried holding his arms up in defence, Hermione had her finger against his chest, poking it.

"I hate you Draco Malfoy, look at the state of me, you got me like this and now you're making fun of me as I try to get our home in order so the babies have a warm nest. Don't you want my babies to feel welcome in this Circe forsaken hell hole! Well!?" She shrieked like a banshee.

"They're mine as well as you stipulated, my sweet!" Draco retorted. "And I perfectly know I was the one putting them in there, I remember that time in the park, when I made us a picnic and well, you lay down on that rug, you're skirt bunched up around your thighs, so nice and creamy they were and I!" He closed the distance towards his lovely wife. Merlin he loved her so much he wanted to ravish here right here, against the wall as he had done numerous times, her breasts were so huge he...

"Draco!" Hermione looked at him glumly, her brow arched as she looked away at their boys, who both sat on the couch eagerly watching the spectacle Draco was making of himself. They saw how much he lusted after his wife. Hugo sat there a bit shell shocked, he never saw his mother as a sexual being not even when she was this heavily pregnant, he never entertained the notion how it came to be. His father had never showed any kind of affection like this towards his mother.

"Ah, picnic?!" Rose said as she came in from the kitchen, followed by Ciaran, he walked behind her holding her hand. "Ciaran and I am off!" Rose smiled broadly as she watched her mother and Draco standing close looking like Draco was ready to snog her and Hermione looked like she could hex his bollocks any minute now. Her brother watching them white as a sheet, Scorpius shining his nails on his jeans, he was bare chested and sweating a bit. He was hauling couches around, the physical labour overheated him, he just took his shirt of. Rose watched his muscles ripple. "Why is Hugo so white mum? Is he feeling sick!"

"Better not go there Rose!" Scorpius laughed. "Best not!" He watched Rose and Ciaran being comfortable around each other. She wore this new Summers-dress it was a light pale pink chiffon, a thin leather belt accentuating her thin waist, it was a button down dress, showing just enough cleavage to make it spicy but no too much to suggest anything else, it ended mid thigh, she painted her toenails and fingers in the same pink colour, hell she even wore some kind of faint pink lip gloss. Her shoes high wedged open sandals, ribbons tied around her ankles and calves. She never looked as girlie as she did now. She never showed effort in dressing up. Ciaran must've made her want to look girlie. He imagined her sitting on a rug her dress riding up, showing her inner thighs, the ones he gladly laved with his tongue, remembering he'd been there numerous times before.

"Ahem, Rose, I think we better get going Rose!" Ciaran watched Scorpius gaze darken the longer Rose exposed her exquisite form, he thought Scorpius lusted after his date, he wasn't sure until now. Scorpius licked his lips looking at his date, he didn't like it one bit. He was glad he was the one taking her out, Rose Weasley, the daughter of two thirds of the Golden Trio, very delectable creature, smart, sexy minx, he Ciaran Cullen was one lucky bastard.

"Ehm, yes Ciaran, you're right!" She gave him a small peck on his cheek, she watched his mood darken as he watched Scorpius, hell she could feel Scorpius eyes on her form, he checked her out like a famished wolf, she could feel her privates starting to tingle, he looked like he'd have here right under her mothers nose. Her nipples peaked against her dress. She'd forgone a bra as it was very hot out there and it would've looked ridiculous under this dress, she doubted it was a wise thing to do know as even Ciaran looked at her in a funny way. Lily send her the dress amongst other items as she didn't own anything appropriate for a picnic date.

The couple moved along the corridor towards the room where they could apparate out. Before they opened the door, Ciaran asked her to twirl for him, he wanted to see how her skirt flared around her. Rose indulged him, holding his fingers above her head as she twirled. Ciaran laughed a genuine smile. Rose was glad she did as he asked her. He rewarded her with a peck and moved his arm around her waist as they made their way into the room.

"Oh, yuck!" Hugo said, he felt nauseated at the display at the end of the corridor, Rose behaved like a mindless babbling girl around that bloke. He looked over to Scorpius who looked like he could murder someone with his bare hands., his hand white knuckled around his wand in his back pocket.

"Hermione excuse me for interfering, but please would you oblige my dad, the bloke likes too pamper his overly pregnant Lady... And even when I don't mind hauling furniture around, I think Hugo and myself would be allowed some leisure time, as it is scorching hot!" Scorpius wiped sweat from his brow showing his step mother how warm it was. He put his hands in his sides waiting for her reaction.

Hermione gaped at Scorpius like a fish on dry land.

"Yeah mum, indulge Draco and tell us where to stick this couch I could do with some cold pumpkin juice!" Hugo added finely, he was glad he could call the platinum blond his brother, he knew how to sweet talk a lady, he'd watch him maybe he could learn something there.

"Oh all right it seems like the boys are ganging up on the pregnant lady, I get it!" Hermione huffed, raising her arms towards the ceiling, "men! Not to be trusted the lot of them!" She sighed as she walked away, waiting a few steps, crooking her finger, beckoning Draco too follow, which the man jumped too as he watched her sly smile.

"Fuck, Scorpius, they look like they're up to no good, I'm ruined!" Hugo made a shuddering movement with his back as he held his finger in his mouth, making retching sounds.

"Come Hugh, let's put this ghastly piece of furniture back where it originated!" Scorpius laughed out loud. Scorpius tried but couldn't erase the image from his mind, Rose twirling for that git, he saw her pink silk and lace knickers under her dress. He bet Ciaran saw it too.

Hugo counted to three, Scorpius lifted the couch and moved it back into the library. Rose movement fixed on his retina.

This is a nice place Rose sighed as she landed alongside Ciaran to where he apparated them, he told her he knew just the perfect spot. They where in the middle of the Scottish Highlands. Ciaran descended here, his family belonging to a long line of Scottish wizards, they fought along Braveheart or something, Rose remembered he told her. She adored the scenery, Hogwarts was located some 100 miles away and Malfoy Manor wasn't that far away as well. Ciaran pulled her into his chest, kissing the top of her head.

"Mmmm, baby, beautiful isn't it?" He sighed closing his eyes, smelling her hair.

Rose felt a bit apprehensive, he was very touchy feely with her, overbearing treating her like she was some kind of China doll. She saw how angry Scorpius was as she twirled for Ciaran, wishing she hadn't done it, she felt stupid. She wasn't that kind of girl, she was strong and independent, she could vent for herself.

Ciaran found a perfect spot, he spread the blanket and sat down opened

the basket and began setting the dishes on the fabric.

Rose stood there like a statue looking into the distance, seemingly admiring the view, which was beyond magical, the air was also crisp, it was a few degrees cooler than it was at the Manor, a slight breeze cooling the air. But she wasn't admiring the scenery no, she let her mothers interaction with Mr. Malfoy sink in her brain, they were in love, very much so, she could see that she was happy for them, but her heart broke thinking about what she and Scorpius could have. She never gave it a lot of thought she was so young and Scorpius felt like a childhood infatuation, but it wasn't that it was more.

"Rose?" Her thoughts were interrupted by a stern voice behind her.

"Uhm, what?" Her voice sounded distant. She finally gave him the curtesy of looking at him, Ciaran thought angrily, he went to a lot of trouble for her, preparing lunch, he was a good cook if he said so himself. Rather he hated others interfering with ingredients or food wasn't prepared to his standards so he prepared his own, he didn't frequent the restaurant at work or went out eating, he didn't trust anyone enough to produce anything he had to put in his mouth. Vegetables need to be fresh, meat and fish the specific amount of time to bake, griddle, poach or cook. No he just couldn't leave it up to others to manage his intake.

"Oh, that looks good!" Rose said as she sank down on the blanket opposite Ciaran, folding her legs under her, she untied the ribbon of her shoes, she couldn't sit down comfortably with them strapped to her legs and feet.

Ciaran filled a plate and handed it to her, she would have small portions, he couldn't have his lady swell up like a pumpkin, it wasn't right. Rose gave him a funny look when he presented her, her plate. Okay right she wasn't accustomed to chivalry then, he mused. He was well aware she was an independent soul, but he couldn't let her treat him like he was a pig for not being a man with impeccable manners. She went to Hogwarts they treated girls equally to boys, he huffed. He went to Durmstrang luckily, chivalry along with being amongst other boys were taught that women where different species altogether, and then for those Malfoy men, oafs really. One of them snatched away his beacon of light, luckily she had a daughter.

The plate and its content looked absolutely stunning Rose observed after the initial shock of Ciaran serving her a plate filled with small bites of his food. She tried not to shovel it in as Ciaran himself ate it with small bites, almost nibbling on his food. He looked happy with himself. "Oh, before I forget, I have some champagne as well_" Her rummaged around the hamper, retrieved two flutes and a perfectly chilled bottle French Champagne, a Demi Sec he called it, because he didn't know if she liked it tangy.

Rose held the flutes as Ciaran popped the cork and poured the golden bubbly liquid.

"Here's to a perfect Summer lunch and a very perfect date!" Ciaran clinked his glass softly against Roses.

"Mmmm..." Rose tried to agree silently. Something about Ciaran sat not right with her, he was the perfect host and gentleman with her, he lavished her with compliments, but he left no opportunity to knock her down. He called her the perfect beauty and brains, bur told he he didn't like girls to brainy because they had no need for it, he complimented her figure, but when she asked for more food he told her she shouldn't ruin her figure by indulging in stuffing her face. (No need to ad pounds to your delicate waist as he put it)

When the meal was done he vanished the dishes, lied down on the blanket, motioning for Rose to lie beside him. He got her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. He did that a lot.

Ciaran, liked Rose's pale pink dress, but it was a tad bit too short, it would do for now when they were alone but when in public it was a scandalous length, a Lady should dress properly, skirt not above knees and certainly not as exposed at the top. He'd show her what he liked for her when she agreed to be his girl friend. He leaned to his side, watching her ethereal beautiful face, dusted with freckles, plump lips, her red curls springy but glossy. He leaned his knuckles against her cheek. "You're very beautiful baby!" He whispered before leaning over her grasping her lips gently with his. He swiped her lower lip with his tongue, she tasted of champagne, good, he liked that. Very much.

Rose breathing fluttered, feeling a tongue against her lip, it wasn't unpleasant but it wasn't Scorpius either. No, she should forget him and give Ciaran a chance. She pulled him closer, nipping his lower lip with her tongue, they met in the middle, their tongues touched. Ciaran retreated, patting her wrist with his hand. They lied next to each other in the sun, he never went further with her that day, he behaved chaste, the perfect gentleman.

* * *

 _I'm getting in the story again, as I let you know I wrote this one before and all was lost when my I-pad crashed. Do you like the banter between Scorpius and Hugo? I'm feeling a bit more enticed in being descriptive again, but it still lacks some._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven.

~We are family!~

* * *

"Where's Rose, where's my babygirl!" Hermione wailed distressed. Draco frantically paces around the room or held his wive's hand. When she holds his she crushes it nearly with her claw like grip. "I don't know my sweet, Scorpius and Hugo are searching for her!" Draco tries to console his wife.

"Ooooooh there comes another one!" Hermione huffs her contraction away.

"You cannot push, you know what the healer said!" Draco goes and holds her hand in his, dabbing her sweaty head with a wash cloth. Look at her, my girl, he muses inside his head, about to give me my second and third child, I'm so lucky to have two more. He didn't see her red face streaked with sweat, her larger than life baby bump, her swollen ankles or her glaring face, no to him she was the most beautiful smart being in the world and soon to be the mother of his children.

Hermione caught Draco staring at her, his eyes glazed over with love for her, his happy and proud face made her heart stop and falter with the same love and respect, she hated how she behaved now, but her body caused her so much pain and grievance, trying to push the twins out, she couldn't wait for them to come out and hold them close to her heart. Mini Draco's that's what she wished for, almost prayed for, none of that unruly brown bush she sported for almost fifteen years. Draco was perfect, platinum blond, regal features, sporty, very buff and handsome. God she loathed him for the best part of eight years, until he saved Harry from his aunts clutches, when she came to think about it, something about him always appealed to her, even in his more troublesome years.

'I love you!' She mouthed to him. As soon as her lips closed a terrible pain shot up from her lower back up to the top of her spine. "Nnnnggg, aaargh!" Hermione wailed again. "I don't know how much longer I can go on like thissssssss!" She hissed and tried to huff away the pain, letting air come out of her mouth in small puffs.

The door swung opened as a mass of red curls walked into the suite. "Mum!" Rose cried as she rushed over to her mother. "I came as soon as I heard!" She tried to explain. Behind her a large figure appeared in the doorway. Ciaran, he stood there hands folded in front of his chest. As soon as he saw Rose settling in beside Hermione he moved to the waiting area.

"You were at his house? Honey you have barely been together a month and you practically moved in!" Hermione sighed as another shot went up her spine. She tried to focus on the pain, trying to steer her breathing techniques towards the pain. It helped, her mind directed her body once more in stead towards her eldest, Rose had two more weeks before she started Healer training. A nasty thought had clouded her mind, she suspected Ciaran wanted her not to go through with it, he never voiced it, but Hermione knew he was a traditional pureblood, a wife belonged by his side not venturing of towards a career in medicine. Rose was such a smart girl or rather young woman she had a lot to offer.

"So you got Rose here then!" A voice drawled behind Ciaran. Scorpius!

"Yes I did! What's it to you if I did or did not!" Ciaran hated the smug arrogant blond with a vengeance, he knew he was in love with his Rose. Hell she even loved him back, he wasn't oblivious, but she was with him now. He coveted her so much, bringing him closer to his goals, he aspired being the next Minister of the Magic World. He asked Rose to stay over more often, she moved most off her stuff to his house, it was convenient as St. Mungo's was near and her University was also close, she'd start as Mediwitch and study to become healer in two years. She excelled at Hogwarts he knew that, he didn't need a woman by his side with a career, but for now it didn't matter having her days filled with studying, in a few years it would though.

Scorpius watched the older bloke laughing slyly, he was thinking something nasty, Scorpius could read him. "It matters when Hermione is distressed, causing my dad being anxious and that's where I come in!" He almost spat at him.

"Okay ladies put away your handbags!" Hugo said as he walked over from the fending machine, handing Scorpius his espresso. "Ah Rose made it then! Glad, mum was nearly hexing anybody and everybody!" Hugo said dryly taking the seat across Scorpius. "Exploding snap anyone!" He asked.

"Okay mum, I'll hold your hand and Draco will hold your back as we rehearsed!" Rose took control of the situation, she was right at the heart of where it mattered, revelling in her role. She wanted to be near her mother, somehow she always stayed level headed in emergencies. She wanted to make sure the twins came to the world healthy and happy, she now knew she'd specialise in paediatric healing, she paused a minute as realisation hit her. Deep in thought.

"Sweetie?" Hermione clung to he hand, taking her back to the here and now. "Yes, mum, I know what sort of Healer I want to be!" She smiled up to her mother and Draco, tears brimming in her eyes.

"That's good sweetie, but for now:LET ME GET THOSE BABIES OUT!" Hermione yelled as yet again a contraction washed over her, a rather nasty one. This wasn't her body practicing, this was her womb telling her the babies were coming out. Hermione braced herself as she huffed small puffs and pushed.

Rose looked between Hermione's legs, a head was crowning, the first baby wanted to come out. "Healer Andrews!" She yelled.

An older woman Healer and a mediwitch came in, ready to help Hermione. "Mrs. Malfoy, let me take a look at your baby! I know you want to push it out but I need to examine it before I can allow you to push again!" She held the tip of her wand against Hermione's birth channel. The tip lighted up, emanating a green bright light. "Okay, everything is going smoothly, now when the second wave comes I want you to push as hard as you can, your boy wants to come out first." The woman smiled brightly.

Hermione looked up to Draco who presses a kiss on her forehead.

Hermione clenched her jaw and pushed again, she pushed as hard as she could. With no effort whatsoever the boys slithered out, screaming on the top of his lungs, his little fist clenching his tongue coming out, his eyes shut, he screamed and screamed, bringing attention towards the fact that it was cold as fuck outside his mothers womb. The mediwitch scooped the boy up in her arms, checking his vitals, before placing him on Hermione's stomach. Draco held his wand against the umbilical chord, separating mother and child. Roes cupped the boys head in her hand as Hermione went on to push again.

The Healer performed the same magic with her wand checking Hermione and the baby, a purple glow emanated from her wand. Your little girl is ready to come out she reassured Hermione.

Hermione pushed again, another bundle coming from her womb. The girl almost screamed louder than her older brother, warning everybody the Malfoy twins were not to be messed with. The mediwitch scooped her up as well, her vitals were excellent as well.

In a matter of minutes Hermione and Draco were the proud mum and dad of two very loud babies.

"Welcome, Mercury and Lyra!" Draco said as he stood beside Hermione. Hermione lowered the sheet, allowing both babies access to her breasts, which they gladly took hold of. They suckled contently as they found her nipples. Peace and quiet returned to the room, the sounds of babies suckling replacing the noise they made when entering the world.

Rose tears flowed freely watching her new born baby brother and sister being nursed by her mum. She placed a kiss on her auburn curls. "Well done mum...and Draco! Those are the prettiest boy and girl I ever laid eyes on. Both babies had blond curls on their heads resembling cherubs. Rose waved her wand catching the moment, planning on having the picture framed. "Shall I get their older brothers in?" Rose asked warmly.

Draco nodded he was awestruck and very much in love with his new borns. Hermione made him the happiest man alive, easily. He sat on the bed beside her and placed his hand behind her back as he held Lyra's hand with his pinky. "Hey angel, I'm your dad!" He beamed at her. She was never ever going to date let alone marry, he'd give any boy hell for coming close to her, it wasn't a promise he planned on breaking. The little boy made possessive slurping noises as his little hand clawed at Hermione's breast. Mine!

Scorpius and Hugo entered the room, big grins on their faces as they watched their younger siblings suckling away. They both kissed the baby's on the head and Hermione, congratulating Draco with his new offspring. The mediwitch took Lyra when she was finished, giving her, her first bath, dressing her in a soft pink play suit, handing her to her oldest brother.

Scorpius picked her up, holding her close to his chest, Lyra snuggled comfortably against her older brother, she yawned, opening her pale blues peering, so it seemed with interest at Scorpius, closing her eyes, falling asleep peacefully. Scorpius sniffed her blond soft curls, the mediwitch placed a soft hood on her head. Scorpius patted the baby's bum lovingly. "Hey Lyra, I'm your brother Scorpius, no harm will come to you as long as I live!"; he whispered in her ear. The girl snored as she almost crept into his shoulder. Scorpius had to fight back tears, this was the best thing ever a little baby sister, he never had siblings. The little doll in his hands counting on him to keep her from harm. 'So that's what loving another unconditionally meant, these two babies could do anything and he wouldn't love them any less.' Scorpius mused. Sniffing the little bundle again, pressing a soft kiss on her brows, which made her pull a face, her little button nose wrinkled a deep frown on her fore head contemplating whether she should keep on sleeping or erupt again. Scorpius wasn't waiting for the latter, he walked over to Draco, offering him his little girl.

Hugo held on to his younger brother who also looked with great eyes up to his brothers soft hazel eyes. Rose stood next them looking at Mercury from her side. She had her arm around Hugo, hugging him.

Hermione felt tired as she watched her close knit family, this was what she wanted, she didn't want the bubble to end, she'd give a leg if she could keep her family together like this. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks, blaming it on her hormones. "Please come over here and let me hug my family!" She cried. All individuals gathered around her for a group hug and portrait, interrupted by a door swinging open, a man walked in, disturbing the pink cloud.

Ciaran walked in, headed over to Hermione, congratulating his boss on her twins. Placing a kiss on Rose's cheek. I'm sorry to disturb but visiting hours are over they told me to get you out, it seems mother and babies need to rest. Interlacing his fingers with Rose's as his other hand circled her waist. Het looked rather pleased with himself, he felt Rose trying to put distance between them, Scorpius eyes darkened as the landed on their entangled fingers. "Come Rose let's say goodbye to Hermione and the babies, you can visit them anytime you want to."

Rose thought he sounded patronising but he was right she shouldn't impose any longer, her mother looked fatigued, she just delivered twins, having fed them, she should rest now, Rose knew Ciaran was right. She kissed her mum and the babies and waved good bye as she followed Ciaran out of the room, they headed for the nearest floo connection.

"Home!" Ciaran uttered as he held Rose, green flames erupting around them as the went on their way.

"He's so nauseatingly treats Rose so condescendingly!" Scorpius scoffed to Draco, he didn't want to upset Hermione.

"Yes, well Scorpius she seems happy to be with him, it's probably how their relation dynamics works." Scorpius held his twins in his arms as Hermione dozed off , his wife was exhausted he looked at her lovingly.

"Mmm don't like it one bit!" Scorpius muttered under his breath.

Rose set foot inside her and Ciaran's house, he owned a house similar to the Blacks house in London, it was stately furbished as he belonged to an old lineage of Scottish wizards. The house gave Rose the creeps, she didn't like being left alone and ventured out as much as possible when Ciaran left for work, she was glad Healers University would start in a week.

Ciaran pulled Rose close as the stood in front of the fire place, "Now, baby I've indulged you as much as I could, staying outside that room with that git Scorpius, so what do you say, come and stay in my room, I think I earned it.

Rose moved in two weeks ago, he let her have the guest room as she wasn't ready to stay in his room, she didn't want to move in but he made sense mentioning her University was nearby and he told her he was falling in love with her. Being around Scorpius at Malfoy Manor complicated things so she agreed as long as he kept his distance.

"Sco...!" Rose began, closing her mouth as the wrong name came out. "Ciaran, I don't know if I should!" His eyes narrowed dangerously as the first three letters of his opponent left her mouth.

"Yes, you should really!" He said as he started to kiss her neck, his fingers unbuttoning her blouse.

"Ciaran..." Rose wanted to push him off her. But he held her firm in his grip as his fingers made swift progress, dipping inside her bra, flicking her nipple to life.

His mouth moved over her hers, stifling protest as he kneaded her breast harder, her blouse dropped to the ground as he pulled her bra down, exposing her white freckled flesh. "Come baby, I so need you in my bed!" He said huskily, lust shining in his eyes as he raked her exposed flesh.

Rose wasn't a prude, the things she had let Scorpius do to her imprinted in her brain. Ciaran all but revolted her, she really needed to get the platinum blond from her memories, deciding to let Ciaran do as he pleases. Rose took his hand and walked to the corridor leading to the stairs towards his bed room.

Ciaran was a forcefull rough lover as he took Rose in his bed, she tried to move with him, he hurt her as she was so out of sync with what he was doing to her, he even tried to please her, she faked it which she never felt to with Scorpius.

The darker blond man above her watched a rigid woman as he moved in and out of her, her eyes dull, he wanted her to at least like what he was doing.

Scorpius tossed and turned lying in his bed, breaking his mind thinking about a delightful red head, they way she looked at him leaving the hospital room. He lay on his back, his arm above his head, staring up at the ceiling, when he closed his eyes all he could see was Rose. Last evening he held his baby sister Lyra minutes after her birth, realising he only wanted Rose to have his baby. He pulled the covers over his naked torso and over his head, trying to retreat from the world, knowing he wouldn't sleep.

* * *

 **I know some of you don't like Dramione, because let's face it with Dramione no Scorrose. But I needed to paint this warm family unit.**

 **Let me know what you think because it helps, thanks for favouriting and following it makes me want to put more effort in the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Triggers ahead. Be warned._**

* * *

 _Chapter 8._

 _~ Under the Christmas tree ~_

* * *

Christmas half a year later.

Rose and Ciaran flooed into the Manor. Draco's expanding family asked for these measures, the massive house still had intricate wards on it, but allowing them to come through, reserved only to the children.

Rose dusted her robes as well as Ciaran's, he hauled their luggage through. Rose looked around she didn't come here often, she'd come when it was her weekend, she bargained with her mother to let her and or Ciaran come by when Scorpius wasn't here. His obvious resentment of Ciaran forced her to, Christmas obviously had them stay over together. The huge Christmas tree in the large sitting room was decorated with the obvious red and green, it made Rose chuckle, their house colours finally united in a tree.

Ciaran got hold of her hand and wanted to tug her away from the room and up to their shared bed room, when Rose stood still unmovable. Her eyes fixed to something lying next to the coffee table facing away from the fireplace. Ciaran followed her line of vision, someone was sleeping on the floor next to the couch, od place, Ciarain quirked his brow, it was Scorpius lying there, sleeping, two babies asleep on his chest. Mercury and Lyra, Draco and Hermione's little ones. 'Wanker!' Ciaran thought as they looked very much at ease.

"Ow, isn't that cute_" Rose whispered, the babies chewed their lips and wrinkled their small button noses, their hands under their heads. Rose felt endeared watching her siblings asleep atop of their oldest half brother. Hermione told her the babies were so at ease with Scorpius, Rose didn't visit nearly enough, the babies liked her but this was something else. Rose was so busy studying and Ciaran also demanded a lot of her time for her to swing by every weekend as Scorpius clearly did. She followed Ciaran out of the sitting area into the corridor.

"Hey Rose." Draco spotted his step daughter and her boyfriend as he walked in the corridor. "You're both her, how very good. Hermione went to kings Cross to pick up Hugo. They should be here any minute." He smiled as he came up to Rose kissing her on her cheeks, embracing her with love, shaking Ciaran's hand to welcome him.

He tousled his hair, he looked good becoming a dad again, clearly rubbed off on him Rose observed. He glanced past her towards the sitting room"So Scorpius is still asleep then?" He beamed as he mentioned his oldest son.

"Yes, he and the twins were still fast asleep when we flooed in." Rose again whispered.

"I'll go in and wake them." Draco answered her. "You two can go up and wash up and see if everything is in order, we'll have lunch in an hour or so." He gestured towards the staircase as Ciaran looked sternly past him.

"Come baby." Rose said lovingly to Ciaran as she tugged him forwards to the main hall, she wanted to unpack and head down, she wanted to hold the babies.

Ciaran walked behind Rose as she climbed the stairs, her very lovely cheeks moving inside her tight dress, the one he picked, as he did with most of her attire, he knew how he wanted her to look. His hand went up, squeezing her soft flesh.

Rose tried not too show how much he made her feel uncomfortable, not here in this house, anyone could see. He was very touchy feely with her, he needed everybody to see she was his. She relayed it to him once, but he got angry with her asking her why he shouldn't show his affection for her. Rose tried to persuade him, but he was off with her for two days, didn't speak to her, snubbing her. He did that often, ignoring her and when he came back he got a little firm with her, saying he was sorry for not speaking to her. The silence she could handle, him being firm with her was another thing. Rose unlocked their door with an "Alohamora" the door opened showing them into their large double room. Her old stuff was in there, her books, posters and stuffed animals, she didn't keep many, but her Dad gave them to her so they were special to her.

Ciaran closed the door behind them, he snuck up to Rose, pressing his body into her back. His hands were all over her, sucking her soft flesh under her earlobe. He wanted her to wear a bun at all times, he believed in what he called easy access.

"Ciaran, not now, I want to freshen up and head downstairs." Rose tried to move away, but was held firm in place by a demanding boyfriend. A sharp pain shot through her ear as Ciaran bit her lobe.

"Now, now, my little kitten." He whispered in her ear, suckling it gently, trying to dull the pain. "We can have a little fun before we join your mother and her snug little family." He pulled her skirt up, pushing her onto the bed, a wicked grin on his face as he let Rose feel what he had in mind.

Rose closed her eyes and let Ciaran have his way with her.

An hour later Rose and Ciran came down to the kitchen to have lunch, the Malfoy's and Hugo sat there waiting for them, Rose wanted the earth to open up and swallow her, her mother smiled brightly, Hugo said hi, Scorpius only glared at her. She caught sight of her half brother and sister as Draco held them both in his arms. She held her arms out to pick Lyra up, the infant started to cry snuggling her nose in her fathers armpit.

"Don't worry Rose, she needs to be in her cot, she's sleepy and feeling cranky." Draco explained the little girls temper. Trying to comfort Rose as he saw her face flinch.

"Hello Hermione and Draco, thanks for having me." Ciaran said as he sat next to Scorpius, the other seat available was next to Hugo, he'd be damned if he let Rose sit next to Scorpius. "Scorpius, Hugo_" He acknowledged.

"Cullen" Scorpius stated, he never called the man by his name and wouldn't start now, he didn't like his presence. "All right Rose?" He asked as his step sister and former lover had an shifty air about her and her cheeks were stained a flushing pink, she behaved as she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar, Scorpius was well aware what made them took so long to come down here, they all guessed as much. The smug bastard next to him emanated a certain haughtiness like he owned the place.

"Rose, will you come and help me get the babies settled in their cots?" Hermione stood up from the table, Draco handed her Lyra who almost fell asleep in his arms. Draco handed Mercury over to Rose, his bright silver eyes, a Malfoy trait, looked up to hers. It made her falter as those eyes were so similar to Scorpius, he must've looked like this when he was a baby, minus the curls those were Hermione's like hers. "Hey little man." Rose voice sounded coarse filled with emotion as the boy yawned, scrunching his button nose in the process.

"Draco ask Ciaran what he likes to drink." Hermione bossed her husband around. Draco stood up and walked to their large fridge.

Hermione walked Rose and the babies up stairs to their nursery. It was the second door in the right corridor, Rose stepped inside, it was as she remembered, she and Hermione decorated it together, Rose painted the walls a dark blue, scattering stars against it, charming them to simulate a starry night, Mercury was added later as was Lyra's sign. It truly was a magical room. Hermione and Rose started to change the nappies and clothe the babies so they could be tucked into bed. Hermione sang them a nursery rhyme, the same one she used to sing to Rose and Hugo when they were infants, she in turn had it sung to her by her mum, a Muggle song.

Rose closed her eyes as she listened, she felt emotional, her mum was so happy and the babies were so delicate.

"Are you okay Rose?" Hermione asked her eldest tentatively. Her daughters emotions were new to her, Rose always acted tomboyish, hard to perceive. Sure she knew the girl studied hard, getting good grades played Quidditch with a vengeance . But ever since she started dating Ciaran she acted more feminine a bit more demure. Hermione wasn't sure if she liked the effect Ciaran had on her fierce daughter, he seemed to much in control of her eldest. Somehow Rose let him, that struck a chord with Hermione, maybe Rose liked a strong controlling man, whoever knew what went on in heads off others. Rose for instance always gave off different vibes.

"Mum?" Rose said as they put the babies into their cots. She hesitated, before following her mother out.

"Yes, Rose?" Her mother stood by the door, waiting for her daughter, who stood next to her baby brother and sister's beds, holding on to the side. She trembled a bit, she looked very anxious.

Hermione held her arms wide so her daughter could hug her, which she did, running almost towards her mother. "What is it pumpkin, are you having trouble with Ciaran?" Hermione held on to her daughter, she always loved to nuzzle the girls curls, her keeping it up in a bun lately made it difficult for her to do so.

"It's nothing really_" Rose held on to her mother she missed her mothers warmth. "Ciaran can be a bit too intense sometimes, he says he loves me and he intends on marrying me when I've finished Healer training. Sometimes it feels a bit much mum_" Rose nestled deeper in her mothers curls. She felt young she had so much to look forward in life, she wanted to do so much.

"Well contemplate if this is what you want and if you love him enough to grow old together, you're still so you g." Hermione sighed, holding her daughter close, one more minute, before her grown up daughter changed her mind holding her.

Rose and Hermione returned to the kitchen to have lunch, the men sat well behaved together, Draco poured coffee. To say the air felt frosty was an understatement, Scorpius looked like he could explode any minute, Hugo was quiet sitting next to his brother in law to be, he didn't know what to say.

As both women sat, lunch started and stories were swapped, Hogwarts, work at the Ministry and Healer university, the air cleared significantly.

When the babies were done napping Rose and Hermione retrieved the from their room, Rose took them to the sitting room and lay next to them on the floor, playing with them, both Mercury and Lyra giggled as she tickled them, Rose was in love with them, they were the cutest things she ever laid eyes on. Ciaran sat bored out of his skull on a couch watching his girlfriend dote on her half siblings. She was good with the younger Malfoys, he mused, she would be good with their babies one day, it somehow eased his mind a bit, allowing her to not pay proper attention to him.

After diner, which wasn't formal, Rose an Ciaran called it an early night. Ciaran told her he was tired and wanted to retreat to their room, Rose obliged reluctantly she wanted to stay with her family, spend some time with her mother and chat. She felt thoroughly awkward as Ciaran feigned being tired, Hugo shot her a wary look, even he knew what Ciaran wanted from her. She felt like walking the walk of shame as Ciaran took her hand and lead her out of the sitting room.

"Good night Rose." Her mother said as she retired.

"Di you have to do that Ciaran?" Rose sighed as they entered the bed room.

"What's that baby?" Ciaran said cooly, sitting down on the bed, beckoning Rose too come closer, Rose waited by the door.

"Well, it was obvious you weren't tired and saying you are, well..." Rose face blushed a crimson.

"Can't a bloke enjoy a bit of private time with his girl_" he wriggled his eyebrows seductively, failing as far as Rose was concerned.

Rose slowly walked over to him, he expressed how he liked her to walk for him, sauntering as it was what he preferred. He held his hand out for her to take hold of.

"You know, you shouldn't have left me alone at lunch, that was a bad thing, I think punishment is due, baby." Ciaran growled, tugging Rose into him, letting her unbutton his shirt.

Rose was in for a hellish night, Ciaran was into reprimanding, he got off on it.

The next morning Rose woke early, she was in morning shift mode, getting up early to head to her shift at St. Mungo's, realising she was at the Manor, she looked next to her, Ciaran was peacefully sleeping next to her his arms possessively over her naked breast. She lifted his arm and got out of bed. Luckily he was used to her getting up early so he didn't stir. Rose felt shivers run down her naked form in search of her morning robes. She found them in the bathroom, she grabbed a fresh pair of knickers from her drawer and slipped a silk shift over her head, closing the robes around her waist with a ribbon. She ruffled her hair went to the toilet and sat there contemplating what to do, she knew, she'd stick the presents under the christmas tree. She was well pleased with herself, she'd come back afterwards and wake Ciaran and she'd make sure he came down in a good mood. She wiped her behind, cringing when she found her skin burning when she touched it. Waving her wand applying anti stinging cream.

The bushy red head tip toed out of her room, her presents shrunk inside her gown, she giggled thinking about Hugo finding a stash of a limited edition set of Skiving Snackboxes, they appeared to be chocolate cauldrons but a hidden compartment held the skiving snacks. Uncle George had them assembled for the Weasley and Potter brood.

As she set foot in the sitting room she watched the enormous tree dressed in green and red, Draco and mum really went overboard decorating it she observed. They managed to get ski huts and shops in there which seemed to be bustling with life, some ornaments were charmed to move, depicting little elves on skies swooshing down branches. Rose placed the presents under the tree, she didn't notice she had company until she turned around, finding Scorpius sitting on a sofa holding little Mercury against his chest, his bare chest. His pyjama's hanging on his hipbones, showing a distinct v-line dipping down, towards an all too intimate familiar areas. Merlin he looked more sculpted than before training with the auror department started, Rose had trouble not too lick her lips. The blond looked criminal beautiful with his tousled hair. His piercing grey eyes darkened as they raked her body. Rose noticed her robes had fallen loose, her assets on full display.

"Maybe, you should cover yourself." Scorpius observed. "We don't want young Mercury getting the wrong impression." He smirked, throwing it right in her face.

Rose felt embarrassed, once she wouldn't have mind showing him what she'd got. "Uhm, sorry..." Rose sighed, closing her robes, standing up trying to leave the room.

Scorpius hand shot out grabbing her wrist. "Stay_" He looked up to her, a sleeping Mercury lying in his arms, snoring a bit, he looked peaceful in his slumber. "I will stop being nasty, but please stay a bit, Mercury would love to spend time with his big sister." Scorpius words stung her like a bees sting.

"Okay, I will because Mercury wants me to." Rose sat next to Scorpius on the couch, tucking her legs under her knees, wrapping her robes tightly around her form, trying to cover up as best as she could.

"Yes because, Mercury wants you to." Scorpius agreed.

Rose watched her baby brothers angelic sleeping features, his little nose and fingers, hi hand resting on Scorpius naked pectoral. Rose didn't think about her move until she slipped her finger inside Mercury's fist, the little boy gripping her finger tightly. Rose looked up to Scorpius afraid she made a wrong move resting her hand against his pec. "Uhm sorry Scorp." Rose tried to excuse her hand and being very close, smelling his minty breath, he brushed his teeth, she hadn't.

'Its okay', he mouthed. His eyes softening considerably, feeling her hand on his flesh, wishing it would be there every moment they were together.

The pair sat there comfortably in what seemed an eternity. "So hows treating you Rose?" Scorpius spoke softly even when he knew Mercury wouldn't wake up once deep in sleep, he didn't want to disturb their bubble.

"University and 's are so interesting and I'm learning so many new things!" Rose enthusiastic answered. "And auror training, how's that going for you?" Rose cleverly avoided her relationship with Ciaran.

"That's not what I meant Rose, I gather you know that_" scorpius murmured, shifting , placing his leg under him so he could face Rose.. "Hmmm." He hummed against Mercury's curls.

"Scorpius its none of your business..." Rose gnawed her lower lip, Scorpius peering into her eyes, studying her, it made her stomach flip and nauseated her. He went straight to her pain, he had a knack for it.

Scorpius leaned closer to Rose, tucking a curl behind her ear, his thumb brushed her lower lip. He studied her eyes. "Do you love him Rose?" Scorpius' voice became husky. His irises grew wider, his greys turned stormy, he caressed her lip. "Please, Rose I need to know you love him, he doesn't treat you as you should be treated, but if you love him and its how your relationship functions, then...well I'll be at peace_" His voice croaked, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Scorpius I_" she started her sentence she nearly told him she still had feelings for him, she couldn't finish it.

"Well this looks cosy!" A voice snarled behind them. "Get your filthy hand off from my girl, Malfoy!" Ciaran's voice almost sounded unhinged.

"Ciaran, it isn't how it looks!" Rose eyes grew wide with , what was it fear? Scorpius looked at her as her demeanour changed rapidly.

"Tell me what it should look like?" Ciaran came closer.

As Rose whipped her head, her robes came loose again, showing more than she wanted. Feeding on Ciarans insecurity, he didn't want any male getting a look on what he considered his. Ciaran hit Scorpius hand away as it was still near Rose mouth.

Scorpius stood up, Mercury woke up, his groggy eyes opening, he started too sniffle. "Hey, buddy did we wake you?" Scorpius murmured. "Let's take you up to mummy eh..." He stood up, leaving the hapless couple in his wake.

Ciaran blocked his path, "Don't for one moment think you can get away, touching what is mine..." He snarled wickedly at the blond.

Scorpius gently elbowed him, trying to get past with his little half brother, "If you have to worry about that, then you shouldn't be around her, mate!" Scorpius sternly looked at the brunette. Scorpius side stepped him leaving the room, a gurgling infant lolling its head against his shoulder, he didn't want to expose the small boy to the negative atmosphere.

"So, you walk around the house, dressed like this?!" Ciaran grabbed Rose by her elbow, almost throwing her out of the room, he hauled her up the stairs, her robes came loose the strap of her slip over moving over her shoulder as he tugged at her arm, exposing her breast.

Rose tried to cover herself as they walked up the stairs, she felt humiliated as they walked past Scorpius, who looked sternly ahead as he held the baby.

Ciaran threw Rose on the bed, "You're making up for letting me wake up alone this morning and snuggling up to your step brother, dressed like this." He thundered.

Rose eyes grew wide as Ciaran eyes flashed with anger.

Scorpius walked into the nursery finding Hermione fussing with Lyra.

"Ah there is my little boy." She beamed. "You don't need to walk around the house with him." She said as she took Mercury in her arms, settling in a comfortable chair, taking her breast out to feed him.

"Yeah, well he makes me feel calm." Scorpius said, he wasn't at all fazed by Hermione breastfeeding, it was a natural thing.

"Did, I hear Rose come up the stairs?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, she went up with Ciaran after dropping her presents under the tree." Scorpius shifted uncomfortably, leaning on the cot where Lyra was playing with her foot. Trying to hide the whites on his knuckles, he turned around, muttering something around the lines of "Hitting the shower..." He walked out, his shoulders a bit lower then he normally would.

Seeing Rose opening parcels a few hours later, her eyes shifty, avoiding his made his heart bleed, he had to forget about or or he'd break down, vowing he'd had to let her go.

* * *

 ** _I apologise for any faults, I have no beta and rereading wasn't in my system._**

 ** _So I love Scorpius in this one, he's so sweet, next chapter is dedicated to him and how he's dealing with it, it will get more angsty and we'll have some adventure coming soon. Maybe two chapters ahead. I'm aware this wasn't the easiest read as Rose is facing an unhinged Ciaran._**

 ** _Let me know what you think._**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter nine._

 _~* Getting drafted*~_

* * *

"Malfoy, get that lazy arse in gear!" A voice thundered, Scorpius ran as fast as he could, had done so for the past hour.

"What have they fed your pretty boy arse at that Posh Manor of yours, stuffed peacock, I bet it was the white one, huh?!" The voice bellowed, making Scorpius smirk, "No Sir we ate them for Easter!" He answered back in ragged breaths. "Come one Sir Potty is that all you've got?" Scorpius ducked under a tree as he ran into more dense woodland, branches whipping against his chest and nicking his cheek.

Scorpius ran alongside James Potter, his personal trainer at auror training, the other cadets couldn't keep up with him, making the training decide to assign James Potter as his personal trainer, assigning the other cadets another field officer. He liked working with James, he knew him well, but their acquaintance didn't deter the raven haired from kicking the blonds arse.

A few weeks before Christmas Scorpius was summoned to the field operative commander's office, as it turned out he shaped up to be their most valuable asset within the new training group, they asked him, he showed a lot of potential, he passed their physical test with flying colours and as it seemed he could duck any Dark curse that was thrown his way. His friendship with the Potters siblings and his closeness to the Weasley's also made him a trusted partner.

Scorpius stood in the office, rigid posture, hands behind his back, feet slightly wide face sternly ahead. A swoosh behind signalling him another person entered the room alongside himself, the field operative commander Beardsley and James Potter. He heard the person wipe soot from their clothes. "Welcome Commander Weasley!" Beardsley addressed the person unknown to Scorpius as he kept his gaze in front of him.

"Yes, yes, thank you." Ronald Weasley replied, took a seat next to the mahogany desk, His rugged face and posture looked ever impressive, Scorpius observed, he last saw the man at Rose birthday last Summer, it appeared he went of the face of the Earth months on end, thus driving his estranged wife into his fathers arms. "So this is the cadet you were referring to, Beardsley, interesting choice." The mature Auror seized Scorpius up. His icy blue eyes, piercing Scorpius, it felt like he used Legillimens.

Scorpius had nothing to hide and didn't look away. The red haired had the same eyes as his daughters even when hers were green, strange her mothers were hazel coloured, it must've originated a few generations back, resurfacing when Rose was born. Ron Weasley broad shoulders looked like a chest of drawers, his grey woollen Auror costume and dark brown woollen robes adding to the imposing character.

"So does Malfoy here know what's on offer?" Ronald almost growled, he liked what he saw, the younger Malfoy didn't flinch or look away, not at all fazed by what he saw, he might suspect him from invading his mind, which he wasn't doing to be honest. That slight haughty smirk on his face telling him he had his own thoughts about his character as well. He briefly spoke with the young man at Rose birthday, he couldn't know then what he talked to Scorpius he'd develop into, after a few months off rigorous training. He did sense that his daughter and this young man were more than former rivals, but he let it rest it was their business not his.

"No commander I wanted it to leave it for you, you know what you're looking for in a trainee." Beardsley added.

"Well, this is what's on offer Malfoy, I'm heading a covert operation_", Ronald leaned his elbow on his knee as he spoke, drawing attention to what he wanted to share with Scorpius. "Mr. Beardsley tells me you show a lot of promise, it seems you're good at deflecting dark spells. Which to be honest could be useful and James here speaks highly of your endurance. These are traits I'm looking for and I'm trying to be upfront with you, your back ground does come in handy as well, being a Malfoy will be an asset. It would mean you will be away for months on end, without the chance to be in touch with your family or girlfriend." He searched Scorpius face for clues regarding the latter.

"Don't worry Sir I don't have one_" Scorpius stated it matter of factly. He'd miss his younger siblings, not seeing them grow in that first year would break his heart. Being an undercover Auror was an honour beyond his dreams, he'd make a difference.

"I don't need an reply now, in fact I want you to contemplate it, do not discuss it beyond this room not even with your father, which will be hard because I know how tight you are." Ronald emphasised he wanted Scorpius to mull it over.

Which he did.

Scorpius thought it over, he leaned towards doing it, whilst being at the Manor during Christmas, hugging and holding his younger siblings, spending time playing with them, having them sleeping in his arms, didn't make things easier, Rose and her antics sealed the deal, he wanted her out of his head, pushing him into the decision. He'd take Auror Weasley up on his offer.

Hence he was running on the top of his lungs, James not far behind him cheering him on taunting him pushing him to his limits. Pushing a head with red curls to the back of his mind, reserving that spot inside his head for her, hiding it behind his sibling's faces. Rose Weasley his former lover didn't exist, she was nothing more than his step sister now, hiding even behind Hugo whom he held in high regard. The field with their barracks came in view as he pulled a finish sprint, leaving James behind. He came to a halt near the office, Ronald Weasley stood there waiting for him.

"Malfoy!" He boomed, beckoning him over. "Giving Jimmy a run for his money eh?" He swatted Scorpius shoulder appreciatively.

"He gave me a head start Sir." Scorpius answered the older man.

"Give the recipe for that white peacock any time." James said as he came closer, holding his side his face grimacing, trying to catch his breath, damn Scorpius improved his stamina.

Ron cocked his head, trying to wrap his head around the peacock recipe. "Mmm we don't do fancy stuff like that, if that's what you need to keep this up." Ron chuckled shaking his head in disbelief. He held the door for Scorpius to follow. James wanted to follow but was denied entrance.

"Erm, catch you later Cadet Malfoy!" James said before running towards his bunk. He knew it was a covert operation and he wasn't cleared for that kind of Intel.

Scorpius wrung his hands, it was a cold December-morning. He and James had opted for an early start today. He waited for the commander to settle in his seat.

"Have you made a decision Malfoy?" He peered insistently at the young man.

"Yes, I'm up for it if the offer still stands?" Scorpius stood in position.

"I need an wizards oath before I divulge specifics..." Ron Spoke softly but firm with an authoritative voice.

Scorpius grabbed his wand from his pocket, he held no reserve in doing so, he needed to move forward in his life and this was the way to do so, placing his other hand on his heart as he spoke the oath, a green light emanating from his wand as it reached his other hand sealing his oath with magic.

"Sit down Cadet Malfoy, I have a lot of information for you to digest, after which you still get to decide if you want to carry on with my investigation..." Ron spoke softly, waiting for Scorpius to sit before continuing what he started.

"Sir, I'm sure I'll still want to go ahead." Scorpius was dead set on getting on with whatever needed to be done. The commander had his attention as he stared at the man with great intent. Him being Rose's dad had no place in his thoughts.

"This is the deal Malfoy." He never imagined in a million years he would talk in a friendly way with a Malfoy not after what happened all those years back and Draco marrying his former wife, the boy in front of him a spitting image of his father. James and Harry brought his name up, saying he was reliable and one of the most focussed of the new cadets, his magic was remarkable and he learned fast. Also the boy had no strings attached, which made him suitable, Merlin know none of them had time to uphold a relationship, doing what they did.

"We stumbled into a secret underground movement, some dark artefacts are missing and some parts of the country have been warded with secretive wards, trying to camouflage as Muggle land. There are forces at work, but we're not sure what their aim is." Ronald divulged, he didn't try to make it sound as bad as it was, because in reality it was. "I have formed a small group of aurors who I have known for a long time and trust, you're our first outsider, truth is I approached James first but he is to attached to his girl friend and we cant take the risk, he recommended you for the job instead." He furrowed his brows, meaning what he said and being sincere with his offer.

Scorpius looked with great interest at the older auror in front of him, he really had no knowledge of whta the other expressed, he never heard of artefacts missing, they kept this one good under wraps. "I had no idea Sir." He said solemnly. "When do you need me to come in?"

"You have three more months here at training camp, after Easter we'll draft you in." Ron said.

"But training doesn't finish until Summer holidays!" Scorpius interjected.

"I know_" Ronald said glumly, that's why you need to cause some ruckus and get yourself kicked out of the squad. You'll have no formal graduation ceremony and will fly under the radar, think off something you can vanish too, something rich kids normally do, a leap year, travelling the world or sorts." Ronald suggested. "This is what normally happens after graduation various squads will make you an offer to come and work with them, see this opportunity as being hand picked by the elitist squad.

"Getting kicked out, you mean, my dad will not be chuffed..." Scorpius scowled, he didn't want his dad to hold him in low esteem.

"So tell, him you're undercover and use him as a front to cover your tracks travelling the world." Yes that would be a good one, Ronald mused.

"It could work, but Hermione isn't going to buy it." Scorpius sighed. She was one off the smartest people he knew, she wouldn't fall for his dad funding his failure.

"Ah, Hermione." Ronald's eyes lit up thinking about her. "No I guess not..." He contemplated that for a minute. Creasing his brows. She was the one alerting him two years ago, artefacts were missing from the Ministry's s vault, instigating his hunt in the first place. "Okay, tell her as well, but don't divulge specifics or that you're working with me.

"Okay Sir, I'm up for it!" Scorpius almost smiled, he liked this task very much, doing a job that mattered, taking his mind of other things.

"Oh and one thing Scorpius get my daughter out of your head, see Harry and let him teach you occlumency." Ron winked, stood up and shook Scorpius hand, exiting the office, leaving a stunned Scorpius in his wake.

* * *

 ** _So I thought you might like some Scorpius time, because he isn't a push over, far from it. Reviews would be amazing..._**

 ** _Also thanks for following and favouriting and The story is added to to a community, which is lovely._**


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again for favouriting following. We'll have some more Scorpius.

* * *

Chapter 10.

~*Run like hell.*~

* * *

 _"Run Like Hell"_

 _Run, run, run, run [repeat line four times]_

 _You better make your face up in_

 _Your favourite disguise_

 _With your button down lips and your_

 _Roller blind eyes_

 _With your empty smile_

 _And your hungry heart_

 _Feel the bile rising from your guilty past_

 _With your nerves in tatters_

 _As the cockleshell shatters_

 _And the hammers batter_

 _Down your door_

 _You better run. (Pink Floyd- Run Like Hell)_

* * *

Scorpius kept on running down the slope, he headed up another, ever increasing speed, trying to direct his will to his feet. Succeeding at his game, feeling his leg muscles cramp up a bit, they always did that when he reached this point, but soon it would wear of again. He had no eyees for the beautiful scenery, bulbs were flowering in the woods, animals came out of hybernation, nature came back to life as Easter was nearing, today would be the last day for him here at Auror training grounds, he had to make sure he'd be kicked out today, Scorpius gritted his teeth, auror Potter would personally come and collect him, taking him to the Ministry to charge him with insubordination.

Scorpius swiped a tear from his cheek with his his lower arm, he was saying good bye to everything he held dear embarking in the unknown. He received an owl from Auror Weasley telling him he had to present himself on Easter Sunday leaving him two day to vent for himself, he couldn't go to the Manor, Rose and her oaf would be there, he was sure he couldn't hold back and punch that Ciaran git in his face. His angered flared as he ran another mile, no luckily James suggested he'd spend Easter at the Potters, Auror Potter was in on the fact that Scorpius was drafted into a covert Auror Unit. Why wouldn't he be, Auror Potter was head of Aurors and an old war hero, he and Auror Weasley were as tight knit as they came. The barracks came in sight as he rounded a large boulder, he'd miss the place, he liked the comradeship and stiff challenges. Enough a new leaf would be turned.

"Cadet Malfoy!" A stern voice called him out of his place in the platoon. "Yes, Sir?" He smiled slyly, answering his commander.

"You, deliberately went against Platoon regulations, violating curfew once more!" The man sneered angrily. "Again!"

"Yes, Sir !" Scorpius answered truthfully.

"You're slacking at everything, this was your last warning, I expect your sorry arse out of here within the hour!" Drill Sergeant Rockwell was angry and above all disappointed. He thought the young man showed promise up until two months back, his grade A student was slacking, showing no interest, sneaking off camp getting up to what he could only describe, Malfoy, womanising traits. He heard the rumours surrounding the Blond, he got up to mischief at Hogwarts, once flying through the castle, Rose Weasley in hot pursuit, it baffled him why they let the bloke in in the first place. "You no doubtebly were chasing skirts, like a true Malfoy, your father Draco_"

Thump! Scorpius decked the man, right in the nose. "Call me all you like but leave my father out of this!" Sxorpius sneered, foam in his mouth.

"Expecto Patronus!" The man conjured a Gorilla.

"What else would be new?" Scorpius snickered, really a larger than life ape? He grinned, shaking his head with disbelief.

Al loud crack filled the air, Harry Potter himself apparated in. His eyes set to thunder.

"I'm sorry Sir, you told me to call for you if the boy turned nasty, well here!" The Sergeant stood up, flood gushing from his nose, he pinched it with two fingers to stop the bleeding, whipping his wand from his back pocket. "Episky!" He conjured his nose to heal, which hurt apparently, his eyes watered involuntary.

Harry Potter stood there broad shouldered, he was an impressive figure, sure Ronald was wider in posture and taller. But this was the real deal, war hero himself, wherever he showed up, people seemed to diminish to nothing. His green eyes set stern., "Get your stuff, Malfoy!" He growled, without even giving him as much as a glance, his hands in his side.

Scorpius walked of, his shoulders a bit hunched, but not too much, he owned up to his fault, at least making appear he did. Harry and him talked this through before, the man himself would come and escort him out, leaving the cadets awestruck, well not in so many words but still.

Scorpius walked into his barracks, gathering his stuff, changing into jeans and a shirt, stuffing his locket content in his sports bag, he crumpled his bed, another thing showing his fellow cadets he snubbed the system. He glanced around, happy times, working no thinking, along his comrades, he was sure he get no invite to the alumni club, he wouldn't join them up the board of graduates. As small feeling of regret filling him, a small , almost fleeting feeling.

He walked out of the building slinging his bag over his shoulder, he had a swag to his walk, he staggered over to Harry Potter. "Sir?"

Harry Potter pulled him close to make a side along apparition, he handed it to him, he made it look believable a side along wasn't a thing adults did, unless they were couples, it was reserved for parents and their children. Scorpius was a bad child who needed punishment.

Harry and Scorpius apparated into the back garden of Harry's house in Godrics Hollow. They sort of appeared in Ginny's up and coming vegetable patch, she freshly manured the soil and ploughed it so in a few weeks time she could plant her seedlings. "Oh, bollocks! This always happens when I apparate homewards, she'll have my balls for this..." Harry sighed. Scorpius had to stop himself from laughing out loud, imposing Harry Potter afraid of his wife, hahaha, well his father wouldn't put his foot in anything Hermione planted, if she did plant anything. Women ruled the world according to Draco, men were merely innocent bystanders, making their wives lives a more difficult task.

"I wont tell her if you don't." Scorpius whispered in Harry's direction.

"Oh, really, just you try and explain your muddy and now stinking army boots. Good luck trying_" He was cut of by a very angry looking straight haired red locked mature woman. Her hands folded in front of her chest, her brow quirked.

"Harry? Don't you dare go and ruin our guests entrance." Ginny said, opening her arms as she stalked towards them. Harry smiled, welcoming in her into his arms, failing as she walked past him and embracing Scorpius in a warm hug. "Come in Scorpius, welcome to our humble home, don't forget to leave your boots outside, boys." Ginny said as she walked them to the back door.

"I think we managed a lucky escape here..." Harry whispered to Scorpius, watching his beautiful wife sway her hips as she lead the way into the house.

"I heard that, and you're so no getting away with it, Mister." Ginny laughed heartily as she asked Scorpius to join her in the kitchen. "Harry be a dear and take his coat and bag, while I make us a cup of tea!" She placed a kettle on the stove, igniting fire on an old looking burner, it stood out against the white modern kitchen.

Scorpius glanced around it was a very large kitchen, a breakfast bar attached to an cooking isle an enormous wooden table, sliding door leading to the rear garden. The vegetable patch was on the side evidently. "Nice kitchen and garden, Mrs. Potter!" Scorpius complimented her.

"Thanks, Scorpius, do call me Ginny, yours is so much bigger isn't it?" The kettle aignalled water was boiling.

"Yeah, I yes it is, but I do appreciate anything that isn't!" He said as he sat down at the table, this was a warm home he could tell, the banter between Ginny and Hparry Potter was homely and affectionate he could tell.

"Albus is picking up Lily from Kings Cross, they should be here any minute, she doesn't want mum to come and get her anymore, ah my youngest." Ginny reminisced, placing a steamy mug in feont of Scorpius. "Sugar, milk?" She absentmindedly asked.

Scorpius shook his head, he liked his tea black and strong, like he preferred his coffee. He found the bitterness of the tea soothing as well as fragrant.

"It's my own blend, mint from the vegetable patch you boys landed in and Ceylon tea leafs." She held her mug with both hands.

They sat there a few moments before the door swung open and Lily stormed in followed by her older brother Albus. "Hi, mum, Scorpius?!" She flung herself around her mothers neck.

"Yeah Scorpius is staying over a few days?" Ginny sniffed her daughters hair, revelling in her bubbly daughter.

"Oh and James?" Lily looked around.

"He's arriving a bit later I guess." Ginny answered her almost grown up daughter, three more months and her children were out of Hogwarts.

"Ow, look it's my favourite little munchkin!" Harry came back into the kitchen, he changed his working robes for jeans and a sweater, he looked all casual and at home. He hugged his daughter warmly. Winking at Ginny, he knew she didn't want her youngest to be all grown up. He held Ginny's hand, giving her a small tug as he kissed her cheek. "Is there more tea, baby?" he asked his wife.

"Here have mine." Ginny said as she kissed him back on the lips.

"Oh, ew, mum and dad, don't be all touchy feely, we have a guest mind?!" Lily squealed at her parents.

"Come Lily we'll leave Scorpius and your dad so they can talk, we'll see how many tons of dirty clothes are in your trunk." She gestured Lily to leave the kitchen with her.

"Hey, Scorp, how you're doing mate!" Albus raided the fridge looking for leftovers and pumpkin juice. Scorpius looked at his broad shouldered friend, who filled out considerably, playing quidditch as a professional, made him so much more mature than he last saw him. He found left over chicken and liver pie. "Want some?" He asked his father and Scorpius, who shook his head.

"How did I raise a second Ron Weasley, beats me!" Harry laughed watching his son. The boisterous young man shovelled food in like he hadn't eaten in days, the boy was a seeker for crying out loud, muscles weren't a primary goal, but the training regime was harsh.

"Albus, are you stuffing you're face again, every time I see you, you're either have your head in the fridge or coming out of it shoving food in it." James laughed as he walked into the kitchen, he al

ready changed out of his Auror outfit.

"Om, nommm, mumm." Albus acknowledged his brother, stalking over, embracing him in a bear hug.

"Scorpius, James, let's move to my study, Albus assist your mother with her cooking.

"Yeah, yeah but James and Scorpius get to do the dishes!" Albus shouted once he finished eating his pie.

Once seated behind his desk, Harry started to ask Scorpius questions about his impending trip abroad, he wanted to make sure they had his alibi sorted out, James would keep in touch, sorting out contacts abroad, it would have to seem he would be on a trip around the world.

They went over all details, covering all bases. Scorpius would try it out at their diner table later on.

A knock on the door disturbing their meeting, "Dad, guys, mum send me over to tell you diner is ready." Lily said behind the closed door.

"Okay Munchkin coming!" Harry answered his daughter.

"Oh I say that really smells good." Scorpius said as he walked into the kitchen, he knew Ginny inherited her mothers cooking skills. The large wooden table was set, Scorpius was seated next to Lily, she smiled happily as he sat down.

The meal was fun and bubbly, they all shared stories until it was Scorpius turn, he told them gruffly he didn't like auror training very much and wasn't ready to work, he wanted to see more of the world, his dad reluctantly agreed to fund him, but he had to promise he'd come and work at Malfoy inc, once he was finished, selling his soul to the devil he called it.

Lily tilted her head slightly as Scorpius divulged his plans, her blue eyes scrutinising Scorpius as he spoke.

Scorpius didn't dare look at the pretty red head, she was very beautiful and her eyes told him she didn't buy his story. Still he kept on telling his plans.

"Scorpius and James are going to do the dishes!" Albus grinned heartily. "No, cheating, no magic!" He cheered.

""I'll help Scorpius." Lily said quickly. "He can tell me more about his upcoming trip."

"That's a good idea Lily, come boys, Ginny lets leave it up to them." Harry said, standing up, helping clearing the table.

Ginny ran the tap preparing soapy water for them to wash the dishes.

Lily washed and Scorpius dried, placing the plates on the shelves in the cupboard next to the sink.

"So I'm not buying it!" Lily said when they were half way through.

"What?" Scorpius feigned ignorance.

"Well you not liking Auror training, you spoke so highly about it last Summer." Placing her hand on her hip, leaning against the worktop.

"Than don't!" Scorpius gruffly said. He hated that she didn't, she was his first hurdle if she didn't believe it who would?

"Yes, well I think it has to do with my cousin, why you want to leave the country!" She said trying to huff a strand of hair from her face, it had come loose from behind her ear, her hand was wet, covered in foam, she tried to tuck it back with her knuckle, failing miserably.

"Yeah, maybe you're right..." Scorpius wanted to jump, her thoughts were set on another train of thought.

"Yes, well I know you love her, hell anyone could see that last year, but they opted to ignore the clues instead, don't worry I haven't shared my thoughts with anyone by the way..." Her hair bugged her still.

Scorpius came closer, tucking the strand behind her ear, brushing her cheek as she did. Why didn't he love her, she was much more uncomplicated, bubbly... He knew why, she wasn't as feisty as Rose, but her lips looked good, she smelled nice, her eyes where so blue. He leaned in, placing a soft kiss on her mouth. Soft, very much so, it would be so easy.

Lily kissed him back, tugging him closer, ruining his shirt as her foamy hand deposited bubbles. Opening her mouth to him, letting him swirl his tongue inside her warm cavity. She moaned softly, boy he was good, she understood where Rose was coming from. Rose, her cousin Rose, Lily stepped back, carrying on with the dishes.

Scorpius ruffled his hair, his cheeks flushing brightly. Boy did he make a mistake, he shouldn't have, she wasn't Rose, he couldn't mess her about, she was too good for him. "I'm sorry, I_"

"Don't be, because I'm not." Lily clipped, cutting it short, resting both her hands on the sink. "I always wanted to do that." She sighed, looking sideways with heated eyes. "I_" She tried, being cut off by a blond who pulled her close, her head was tilted up, Scorpius peered down, his grey orbs looking sincerely down as her brought his lips closer, crashing down as he touched her.

Lily flung her arms up, kissing him feverishly, he hoisted her up against the worktop placing her so she was the same height. She scrunched his shirt in her hand, there was too much space between them.

Scorpius trailed kisses down to her jaw line, until he reached her ear, biting her lobe, placing more kisses below her ear, she arched into him, closer still.

"Scorpius... Oh and WOW!" Albus stood in the door, "Didn't see that coming!" He doubled back through the door treating it like a revolving door.

"Oh, fuck? Little Potter, that was hot!" Scorpius smiled.

"Don't call me that I hate that." She playfully smacked his arm. Resting her hands behind his neck.

"I can't make you promises, but we could do this again." Scorpius gave her a peck on her lips. "We'll have to face your family." Taking her hand in his as they made their way to the living room.

* * *

 ** _So tell me what you think, I have another chapter completed and yes I do get side tracked sometimes but I stand by my initial pairing. We do need angst don't we?_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Updated this a few days ago.**

* * *

 _Chapter 11._

 _~Friends will be friends.~_

* * *

"You're with Lily now then?" James said as he and Scorpius stood outside.

It was a bit chilly, April could still be that way, warm in the sun during daytime and downright cold at night. It was how Scorpius mood was. "I don't know James, she's young and still at Hogwarts."

"Yeah and you're old aren't you? Well as long as you don't mess her about and hurt her." James scoffed, he liked the blond, knowing where his heart belonged, a different red head altogether. He hated him for it, because his kid sister had feelings for him. Shitty situation for all concerned, but still Lily was eighteen years old a year beyond coming of age in the wizarding world, she was as feisty as they could get. James took a packet of cigarettes from his trouser pocket, lighting it with his wand, inhaling it deeply, squinting his eyes as the smoke reached his eyes.

"You smoke?" Scorpius looked at his former instructor.

"Mmmm..." James held the white cylinder firmly between his lips as he answered. Inhaling once more, before slowly exhaling, letting the smoke move around in his mouth before it exited his mouth,.

Scorpius demanded James let him have it, he held it between his index and thumb, the fowl smell penetrated his nose. He held it between his lip, slowly taking a swig, it penetrated his longs, it stung like hell, but it was also dulling his senses, he somehow liked it's effect, inhaling again to be sure. He coughed, his longs protested, "Uhm, yeah nice." His eyes watered.

"Keep it!" James sniggered lighting a new one.

The men stood there silently, enjoying each others company and the cigarettes, Scorpius and James bonded whilst at training camp, friends for life after it.

"Does your girl know you smoke?" Scorpius asked, he knew most of them hated the habit.

"I suspect she does..." James ruffled his hair, he didn't talk about his girl friend, it was private, but Scorpius wouldn't be around to get to know her.

"So who is this illusive girl? Has she met your parents, did you meet hers?" Scorpius found it mildly amusing no one heard who the girl was, other than him being very infatuated with her, he was with her at Hogwarts, keeping it to himself, she must be so disproportionally bad ass, keeping her away from the lime light, they were together for what two years?

"You cannot tell anyone mate, Albus knows and one of her friends does, she is what you could call not what my parents would like!" He scrunched his nose. "Ah I don't know, maybe they would like her, they'd approve of anyone who loves me. But her parents well, that's something else entirely." His voice drifted off. He turned to face the blond, "Don't laugh or hit me!" He demanded darkly.

"No, no, I'm not the one to judge, My lips are sealed..." Scorpius put his hand up and one on his heart. James and he grew closer the past months, even when Albus and he were good friends and rivals back at Hogwarts.

"Nathalie Zabini_" James uttered softly.

"You what?" Scorpius nearly doubled over. "Nathalie?" He whistled between his teeth. "No kidding mate?" He shook his head a sly smile adorned his lips. He knew the Slytherin girl well, she was as sneaky as they could come, it made sense, she was private, no one could come close to her, he grew up with the girl, her striking beauty, dark skinned, light blue eyes, a husky animagus, she was a HolyHead Harpy, a profession tying her over until she supposedly married a pureblood Italian wizard., which was out of the question now. "How... Uhm, well?" Scorpius questioned the dark haired Potter.

"I was captain of the Gryffindor team I went up to the pitch too get some practice in and she was practicing her skills, we got into a shouting match, she shoved me and I shoved her back until I had her pinned down to the ground and well, she flipped us and snogged me, turned out she fancied me a long time." James chuckled a blush appeared on his cheeks, clearly remembering things he didn't want to share.

"And you can keep up with her?" Scorpius smiled again, remembering Nathalie's vicious tongue, he had many verbal matches with her, she almost always had the upper hand, she was one impressive chick. Scorpius looked at his cigarette stub, wondering where he should stub it out.

"Here watch!" James showed him his spell for making it disappear without a trace.

"She's a sweet girl when you get to know her, impressive but sweet." James replied the question which hung between them.

"You're telling me all this, because?" Scorpius knew the answer to that, it was how he felt about Rose, wanting to shout from the roof tops they're together, keeping it a secret ate away at him.

"Same reason you snogged my cousin in the great hall as Albus told me you did." James pushed the blond. "Well keep it to yourself She's not ready to tell her parents so." James uttered a clean air charm on them trying to wash away the stench.

"I hear you, this goes no further!" Scorpius shoved his new found friend.

Ginny finished cleaning her kitchen as he eye was caught by two small orange lights in the back garden, she knew both lads were out there and she was fully aware James went out to smoke, but seeing two instead of one small light out there, so her oldest went and corrupted another. Ginny loved her oldest to bits, she worried when he was younger, getting into real mischief at Hogwarts, he showed so much resemblance to her older twin brothers, Merlin rest Fred's soul, living on in her son. The boy eventually quieted down, a girl did that, she never met her, she wished her son would bring her by one day.

Both men stepped into the kitchen, "Do you want tea?" She asked them both.

They affirmed her question positively.

"Scorpius why don't you go through to the lounge, Albus has set up a Wizarding chess set, James, can you help me clear the pots and pans?" She wiped her hands on the kitchen towel.

James shrugged and got hold of a large cauldron, Ginny made potions at home, they calmed her down when she fretted. "So, you corrupted Scorpius now?" She feigned ignorance.

"Don't know what you're talking about mum?" James went into the storage cellar. When he came back out he saw his mother's stern face. He knew what she meant. But he'd deny it if she pressed him further.

"Come here, hug your old mum!" She held her arms wide for him to fold into, which he did. "Don't try and fool your mum, it doesn't work." She hugged him tightly. "When are you bringing your girl around?"

James froze, she never confronted him like this.

"You know you can bring anyone you like, even when it is a bloke, just know we're not judging her/ him or you, right?" She hugged her eldest son.

"I can't mum, her family, they wouldn't approve, she cannot do it now..._" A lump formed in his throat.

"Okay, but know you can come to us when you are ready." Ginny straightened her hair and blouse.

Scorpius couldn't catch sleep, he tossed and turned, thinking about the day that would come. It filled him with dread and anticipation, he'd visit his father at the Manor, kiss his smaller siblings and be off on his mission. He turned his head towards the door when he heard it creak open, a dainty figure, slowly opened it and stepped through, she tip toed towards his bed, he felt the blanket open up as Lily snuck into his bed. Her cold limb touched his bare chest, her leg snaked over his, her head resting on his peck.

"I can't sleep." Lily murmured.

She surprised Scorpius with her forwardness, she snuggled into his side. Her finger tracing his abs, it was as sensual as it could be, he felt something stir in his pyjama trousers. "You don't have to do this." His voice croaked.

"Mmm, but I want to be here_" Lily whispered, before placing a small kiss on his chest. He was impressive looking up close, she always admired his physique, he appeared to be the bad boy, he lived up to that reputation getting kicked from Auror training. She wasn't sure why her father let him stay at their house, he and James were good mates despite that fact and Albus liked him. His warm chest smelled good, his muscle rippled as her lips touched his flesh, she could feel goose bumps arise on his skin, his breath turned ragged. She kissed him until she reached his throat, climbing on top of his waist, straddling him.

"Please, Lily, I'll not be able to control myself if you stay up there." His gaze turned dark.

Lily leaned down, placing a kiss on his lips, pulling his lower lip between her teeth, sucking it into her mouth swiping it with her tongue, Merlin she wanted him, he tasted so good, he felt good.

Scorpius felt her tug at his lower lip, her sweet tongue swiping it, eliciting all sorts inside his stomach and lowe'r region, her hand in his hair, her other going down between their flush bodies, touching his member, he couldn't control himself as she made him swell in her hand, he growled with pleasure, he flipped them and hovered above her.

"Tell me to stop and I will." He said huskily, he looked down in her clear green eyes, streaking her thick straight red hair, her button nose, rosy lips, white skin, a few freckles scattered on her nose. She was a delicate pretty thing, no too delicate as he remembered her stumping his foot on the wedding, it made him smile thinking about it, she was flawed, he liked that. But for now, he wanted her, he wanted desperately to be inside her, fill her with his warmth, joined together, he would have her on his retina when things got difficult. He held back a little contemplating if he could in fact make her his. She was still in Hogwarts, she should get a boyfriend, experience love and being wooed, he couldn't give her that. He'd be months away on end, wasn't sure he'd be able to communicate with her. He couldn't do that to her.

"Please Scorpius, even when it's only one night, I want this." Lily looked up to Scorpius, his eyes telling her his hesitation, his inner turmoil shining through. She caressed his cheek with her fingers, slowly lifting her head to meet his lips again, lifting her leg, pulling him close.

Scorpius leaned down again, he lifted her slip, his finger brushing her taut nipples, her mouth devouring his as her body ached for him. He felt her moist knickers wet his leg as she moved her limb behind his knee. He went down her stomach to kiss her bare flesh, moving down to her knickers, hooking his fingers under the elastic waistband he went even further down, kissing her skin, smelling her sweet scent, it drove him wild with hunger, he needed to devour her. He pushed back all doubts and went on to claim her petite body, casting the protective charm, preventing pregnancy.

He'd made her cum swiftly before he went inside her, their unison was a perfect match, she moved so nicely with him, bringing him to completion. They fell asleep quickly after that, Lily fell asleep on his chest, she snored softly she was exhausted.

The next morning she was gone, when Scorpius woke up, he groaned as he opened his eyes, light was streaming in from the window, he felt both replenished and felt that his bed was too empty, he would've liked for her to be there when he woke up. She must've returned to her room before sun rose, it would be hard to explain how a school girl would be in his bed, a tarnished Auror. He went to the ensuite shower room, relieved himself as he stood in front of the toilet, leaning against the tiles with his hand. A smile adorned his mouth, who would've thought sweet petite Lily, she was a minx. He flushed and turned the shower on, setting it to hot. He washed his hair, lathered foamy wash gel on his body, he found a bite on his pectoral, 'ah, yes' she did that, he touched it, it was his trophy. Thinking about why it was there made him hard again. He quickly turned the shower to cold, refreshing his mind and playing down his member, he chuckled he liked Lily a lot, he never saw past Rose.

The Potters were hospitable, he made a friend for life in James, Lily was a sweet thing, he would never be rid of them. He said good bye to Albus and James snuck a packet of fags in his pocket. He flooed to the Manor. He kissed Lily on the lips before he took of, squeezing her behind as her parents exited the room. "See you later babe." Deepening the kiss as she pressed herself up to him.

"The Manor!" He uttered as he threw soot into the fire place.

Draco stood on the other side of the fireplace, welcoming Scorpius at his parental home. "Good to see you boy." Draco hugged him, sitting down in the large leather chair, the library still had the same majestic quality it always had, minus some stuffed toys on the rug, making Scorpius feel all fuzzy and warm.

They talked about his impending trip around the world, Draco asked him to be careful, he heard rumours about a darker force rising he knew the story about vanishing artefacts, Hermione's department was busy dealing with it, she was head of conducting investigations surrounding those artefacts, studying their meaning and relevance in various rites, so far it didn't look to well. Having successfully defeated Voldemort in search of and destroying Horcruxes made her weary of artefacts allowing darker forces to rise again, which they seemed to be able to.

Hermione entered the library a while later, her face beaming when she laid eyes on her stepson. "Scorpius, you're here, you look good." She appreciatively said as she checked him. "Draco look at him you could do some more work out and have your tummy flattened a bit too." Hermione smiled as she sat on his lap, patting his tummy.

Draco looked a bit sour, he still looked good for his age he mused, Hermione liked to tease him once and again. "Well, you'll be filling out soon, I think." He held his palm on her belly.

"No, you're not?!" Scorpius gasped for breath. He stood up, strode towards his stepmother and kissed her cheek.

"Yup, two months along!" She smiled warmly, her face softened even more. "You're okay with it?" She asked Scorpius. She wasn't sure he would be fine with it.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I?" He asked.

"Well you're all grown up and so is Rose, you could be embarrassed "Hermione's eyes filled with tears, she hated being this emotional.

"No, the more siblings the better." He reassured her.

"The twins are nine months... We didn't anticipate this one to be honest" She patted her stomach lovingly, showing Scorpius she wanted this.

"What do Rose and Hugo think?" Scorpius was curious what they had to say about the matter.

"Hugo is thrilled and Rose worries about my age, I'm forty and when the baby is born I'll be forty one." Draco laced his hands with his wife, he loved her very much, she was giving him another child.

"I'll make sure I'll be here when the baby is born, until then owls will be sparse, send your's to Harry he'll be able to locate Auror Weasley." Scorpius hugged his father and Hermione. He took his sports bag and went too the port key that was left there for him.

"Send Ronald my regards!" Hermione added those words sincerely.

"Will do." Scorpius grabbed the snake statue and disappeared.

Hermione leaned down, grabbing Draco's lips with hers, his hand still on her stomach, she loved him so much, but Scorpius new appointment worried her. Darker times ahead, she felt it in her bones.

* * *

 _ **So Lily crept in there, not my favourite couple but it's what it is. We'll have some Scorrose in the next chapter. By the way I hate cigarettes, so please don't feel triggered in starting with those, the story asked for them, Scorpius needs something to appease him.**_

 _ **Feedback would be so nice... Thanks for pointing out the exclamation mark, that was helpful.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**We're having some mature scenes, which you will probably not like, but the story needs it. I have no beta so if or when you are annoyed by any faults let me know, I'll try and correct it.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12._**

 ** _~*Hiding in plain sight.*~_**

* * *

Scorpius walked through Knock Turn Alley, he had his hooded robes pulled over his head, he memorised the address, he tried to blend into the shadow, fortunately this side of Wizarding London was badly lit. He watched the house he had to enter, there wasn't another soul in sight, he felt shifty, he tried to keep his cool. No one was to recognise him. He crossed the alley swiftly as light footed as he could, shivers running down his spine. It wasn't the cold so much, April nights were fairly chilly, being here what he set out to do.

He knocked on the door, tapping it with his wand uttering charms, lifting the wards as he was instructed. The door opened, revealing a dark mouldy corridor, as soon as he closed the door behind him, the corridor transformed to a more pleasant lit hallway.

"Hello, Scorpius, please come through." A deep voice said.

Scorpius walked into the back room, a nice warm fire and comfortable chairs stood in front of the orange illuminated fire place. "Cadet Malfoy, reporting for duty, Sir." He stood as rigid as a pole.

"Oh, at ease, Scorpius." Ron said with warmth in his voice. He liked the Malfoy spawn, the boy turned out to be a good one, he could see why his daughter took a shine to this one. The man's determination and perseverance making him a good candidate for what Ron had in mind. "Are you ready to meet your new identity?" He asked solemnly. He knew perfectly well that this was a difficult thing, moving around in a foreign body, avoiding relatives and friends for months on end, following suspects, infiltrating into alien wizard groups, yes even going rogue sometimes, balancing between playing along and immersing one self to the point where he couldn't distinguish himself anymore. Here he was asking another to take on the same dangers and walking the fine line between evil and good. He looked at the blond austere boy, nineteen, he was so young, maybe he shouldn't ask this of him. Ronald felt conflicted, he saw a hunger and fire burn, which he regrettably had lost quite some time now. However he still had grit to continue.

"So? Who am I transforming to?" Scorpius asked him, disturbing Ron in his silence.

"Oh, yes, here it is." Ron grabbed a scroll from a pile, rolling it out, a mousy dark brown, haired man looked right at Scorpius. He was depicted in various poses and walks, he moved in the pictures. "Study these and try to acquaint yourself with his mannerisms, even your own walk can give you away." He peered at the blond. "You're posture is quite regal, it is a dead giveaway, it oozes Malfoy." He voiced, he was so familiar with the Malfoy gait.

"Oh, right, I wasn't aware that it was..." Scorpius never gave his Malfoy family line a second thought, it wasn't like his father told him to mind his manners or behave a certain way. He guessed he was a chip of the old block, behaving like his father did. It was they way the other wizard said it, making him aware of some ongoing feud. He looked at the red haired next to him, the twinkling in his eyes reminded him of the woman he loved, he had the same mischievousness in them. He even held his hands the same as she did. Heck the man was right, some mannerisms were genetical or copied he wasn't sure what it was, nature or nurture. "I'll make sure I discard them." He promised.

"Uhm, that's not what you should be doing at all." Ronald pinched the bridge of his nose. "You should treat the walk like an actor would, your alter ego walks and talks a certain way, but you mustn't loose your own, because it is what makes you Scorpius Malfoy and you will be setting foot in your world as well, you need to show your face."

"This is going to be difficult." Scorpius sighed. He never anticipated changing into another would be this tiresome.

"Yeah, I know, but it can be done, you should practice and try it out." He shoved a pile of clothes towards Scorpius and sat down in front of the fire.

This and more brought Scorpius to go and visit St. mungo's at lunch time, dressed and polyjuiced into his alter ego Oscar Montrose. He apparated into a side street, slowly walking into the main street, trying his careful steps, blending in with the people on the pavement, he practised walking in crowds before, his presence in the here and now aimed at confronting an intimate acquaintance. He loitered on the cobbled street. A few patients walked in and out of the large building, visitors stood outside or accompanied discharged patients.

A small group of young witches and wizards, dressed in dark blue and white robes, exited the structure, chatting animatedly amongst themselves. A red head with a neat ponytail stood out. She'd stood out anywhere, her presence illuminating her surroundings. To Scorpius she always lit up. He noticed some fine lines around her mouth and a somewhat quiet gaze in her eyes. He followed her line of vision, her mannerism halted, she became somewhat rigid. She appeared to be shifty, nervous almost, whereas she had been giddy when she walked with her fellow students.

Ciaran! That utter fucker off a boyfriend of hers. His mouth set into a frowning line. Lips pressed together. His eyes set stern.

He didn't like to see her happy, it suddenly dawned on Scorpius, he resented her having fun with her healer friends.

"Rose?!" He beckoned her.

The red haired, waved good bye to her friends and reluctantly walked over to her boyfriend. As she neared him she stood on her toes pressing a soft kiss on his lips. Reaching her hands behind his neck, interlacing her fingers, pressing her form into his.

Ciaran didn't budge.

"Hey, baby, wanna grab lunch?" She sighed, a soft smile on her lips not quite reaching her eyes. When unfamiliar with her it looked like she was in love with him, Scorpius knew better, she tried too hard.

"Mmm..." Ciaran sounded thoroughly displeased. His arm went around her back his other stayed in his trouser pocket, he pulled her in, kissing her on her mouth, deepening the kiss, right there on the pavement in front of her healer peers. Scorpius felt disgusted.

When he broke the kiss, Rose glanced back at her friends, feeling totally elated by what happened, her cheeks reddened showing her awkwardness. "Where are you taking me?" She sweetly asked, stepping back into his immediate closeness.

"Where do you think, baby, I'm taking you back to our flat and enjoy our lunch break there." He said not soft enough making others overhear them. Scorpius had trouble taking his bluntness in, his fists clenched. The nerve off that prick,telling her he was going to fuck her in front of her fellow students, Scorpius felt nothing but contempt for the imperceptive individual. He walked over to them, bumping into Ciaran, apologising to Rose as he stumped off.

Rose watched the man that bumped into them, he had watched them too long to bump into them involuntary. There was something familiar about him. She wrecked her brain trying to put her finger on it, he wasn't a spouse off one off her patients, somehow she remembered them well. Dark cropped hair, a stocky statue, frumpish robes, no for the life of her could she place this man in her memories. Before she could give the matter another thought she felt Ciaran pull her closer and apparated them to their shared accommodations. As soon as they set foot into their flat he had Rose pinned to the wall, invading her mouth with his tongue, his hands went under her navy blouse, squeezing her pert breasts. He feverishly kissed her, stepping between her legs, rubbing his groin into hers.

Rose broke the kiss, "We should continue this in our bedroom." She stated.

"Hhmmm, you're spoiling the fun here." Ciaran said heatedly, he wanted to ravish her against the wall, lifting her up, letting her sink over his length, he could picture them going at it like starving bunnies. Hell he still would, she didn't get to tell him how he had her.

"You embarrassed me today..." Rose tried, before Ciaran, latched on to her collarbone.

"What?!" Ciaran cocked his eyebrow, she dared to challenge him?

"Yes, well, I ehm, don't like to display affections like that?" She made a mistake she knew that, challenging him wasn't a good idea.

Ciaran, nuzzled her, peppering her with small kisses, she smelt so good, she tasted even more divine. Her elegance and beauty mesmerised him, her surname brought even more appeal to her overall appearance. "There were males there, they have to know you're with me." He murmured in her neck, he started to unbutton her blouse, kissing her neck, bunching up her skirt, sliding his fingers under her crotch, lifting her up. "Mmm, so nice, you want it I can feel it, have you discarded that anti-pregnancy potion yet?" He kissed her again, letting her slide over him. Oh yess, good, this was so good.

He didn't notice Rose going rigid as he mentioned the anti-pregnancy potion, he was so enthralled with fucking her against the wall as he wished per se.

Rose didn't answer him she thought about a certain blond, whenever Ciaran fucked her , her mind would go to the one and only love she had, she never said his name not even in her head, she was afraid she'd say his name in her dreams. Ciaran, grunted in her ear as he humped her, her shoulder blades bruised as he slammed into her, she had not much flesh on her bones, she lost considerable weight.

Scorpius walked back to the safe house in Knock Turn Alley, Rose on his retina, horror in her eyes as Ciaran forced himself upon her with her friends nearby. He'd lost his cool back there, it was a mistake showing up as his alter ego. He could kick himself, he fumed as he pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. He hastened his steps almost running, slowing again as he neared the house. He loitered there scouting his surroundings, blending into the back ground, it was imperative he went inside unseen. He looked around, no one was there, not even at up stairs windows, the alley was deserted, he darted over and slipped inside the building. He closed the door behind him, leaning against the inside with his back to the wooden panel. He so wanted to slump down to the flagstone floor but he pulled himself together.

"How did you fare?" A deep voice sounded as another red haired walked i to the corridor. Clear blue eyes sized him up. Ronald Weasley auror and his captain.

"I guess it went fine." Scorpius peeled himself from the door, walking towards the older gent.

"Encountered anyone?" The red haired quirked his brow, his blues scrutinising the mousy haired.

"Yeah." Scorpius sighed did he ever. "Rose, I went to St. Mungo's." He answered as cool as he could muster.

"Rose?" He knew all right but wasn't saying anything he'd let the blond wallow in it. "Did you two make contact, did she suspect anything?" Ronald leaned against the doorframe as Scorpius shed his cloak.

"Nuh, she looked right at me." Her clear green eyes, penetrated his, something flashed inside them. Recognition, uncertainty, he could almost hear her brain setting wheels in motion. "No, she had no idea." He lied to his captain. He'd be gone most of the time anyway, Rose and he would be separated, he'd be up north in Edinburgh, magical society was rather expanded up there. The many mazes consisting of medieval alleys and dungeons harboured secret societies, both Muggle and Wizard. He wasn't a stranger there, his father brought him there often enough, their Manor situated in the Highlands. He loved the atmosphere and banter, he could sample some fine Whiskeys.

Ronald didn't quite believe the blond, he acted shifty their eyes didn't meet. Fortunately the blond would be staying in another part of the country. Rose recognising him up to a point was bad, he couldn't be allowed to encounter her again in this state, his daughter was too observatory. She was her mothers daughter all right. Ronald would venture out with his alter ego, he had multiple, he'd always try his new ones out on her, she never failed him. Hermione was a sharp cookie. Scorpius played a dangerous game but he understood why he went over to her, confirming what Ron had suspected all along. The young man was in love with his daughter even when they used to hex each other back at Hogwarts. A thine line, love and hate, he knew that, making mistakes himself when he was younger.

"I think you'll be alright to go to Edinburgh tonight, is there someone you need to owl?" Ronald asked him, letting the matter concerning Rose die out.

"Yeah I have a letter I want to send to Lily." Scorpius didn't look Ron in the eye when he said it. He had sex with her a couple of days ago, it was their mutual agreement they would keep their whatever it was on the back burner. They could both see other people. Scorpius needed to send her a letter, telling her he didn't want to her to feel used because she did make him feel good. The girl was in her last year of Hogwarts for fucks sake, she had the world laid out before her, he wasn't sure when he would be back in town. Oh fuck what a mess. Scorpius closed his eyes and groaned, yeah a letter would be best, telling her she should pursue others. She was a sweet little thing, fiery no to messed with but sweet all the same.

Rose pulled her clothes from the floor, she followed its trail feeling ashamed, her clothes lay there discarded in the corridor leading to their bed room. Ciaran al ready left, he had a one o' clock appointment with her mother. Rose pinched the bridge of her nose, she donned her brassiere, her blouse and picked her skirt up and found her knickers near the front door. She slipped her foot inside and pulled it up. She glanced in the mirror, she looked ravaged, no she felt picked apart, chewed on and spat out. Her mascara smeared, her lips swollen. Fuck she hated herself. Ciaran had done a right angry job on her. She righted her clothes, held her wand uttered a glamour charm, concealing a bite on her collar and a hickey below her ear. Love making he called it because as he stated, loved her to bits. He wanted a baby with her, as if she wanted that, ditching her contraception potion. As if she would. Not in a million years.

The reason she let him do this to her? Well she needed him to forget the one she loved, but couldn't have. It was a purgatory thing with her, playing the meek little thing with him, it was because she let him believe she was that kind of girl. She held him in low regard, putting her hair back in its ponytail, her clear green eyes, perfectly penciled back to glory, yes she would keep him a bit longer until she graduated and then she'd move on. She hated he had close connections to her mother, hell it probably was the sole reason he kept her and yes because she was a good fuck, she didn't doubt that side. She grew up fast this past year. Rose applied lip gloss, smacked her lips and apparated back to her work place.


	13. Chapter 13

**I know it's been a while, not abandoning this or my other one, need to think how to move the story into the next chapter.**

* * *

 _Chapter 13._

 _~*Dark Stuff*~_

* * *

"You're so beautiful..." His voice sounded coarse. Scorpius caressed her cheek with his thumb. His secret girl friend lay blissfully asleep next to him. He watched her slumbering peacefully for quite some time now, he blew softly against her face, trying to wake her up. Failing miserably, she scrunched her nose, mumbled something and shifted her naked form. Both her hands tucked under her cheek. Ethereal, the best thing ever, they wasted so much time fighting, bickering, competing, but he had her now.

Rose opened her eyes as she felt his calloused skin against hers. This exactly what she wanted, she woke up, stretching her limbs leisurely. She smiled as she peered into stormy grey eyes. Watching him lean over her, pressing his lips against hers. Planting a soft kiss on her mouth, inhaling his sleepy scent, she revelled in it, the chance didn't present itself often, he lived in Slytherin house and she in Gryffindor. Sneaking away near on impossible, let alone sleep over. Never mind morning breath, his tongue inside her mouth simply heavenly.

Rose moved her hands behind his neck, pulling herself closer to him, lining herself up against Scorpius, her bare breasts against his pecs, feeling his hard-on pressing against her hip. Her nipples hardening as contact was made between them.

Scorpius hummed in her mouth as she lazily reciprocated his soft muscle. Oh fuck, her nipples poked his chest, he spilled pre cum against her hip. He nudged her legs, putting his knee between her legs as he pushed her on to her back. Moving his other leg between her knees, nudging his length against her wet entrance. So slick and ready for him, he kept on nudging without invading her, teasing her.

Rose gasped, feeling his knob pressing her labia aside. He moved his mouth downwards, peppering her neck with small kisses, cupping her breast with his hand, supporting his weight with his other. "Mmmm, so delicious." He moaned as he latched on to her raised flesh, swirling his tongue around it, gently pulling it.

Rose marvelled at his touch, arcing her back, "Please, more..." Her voice urgent with need.

Scorpius moved to her other areola, lapping her skin with his tongue, leaving a wet trace, blowing wind against her wet teat, goosebumps appeared.

Rose hissed between her teeth, she felt pleasure ripple back to her spine and core. He knew what she liked, they didn't need words to instruct one another, it simply happened. Her nails scraped his back, she couldn't reach anything, she let him please her, he didn't want anything else from her, her pleasure was his. She could be as selfish as she could with him.

He moved his mouth further south, leaving a wet trail leading down to her pubic area, he pried her lips apart, her scent beckoning him, he suckled her nub, lapped her cum and moved up in one go kissing her on her mouth as he sheathed himself in one go. His hardened rod gliding inside her, her warmth enveloping him.

"Yesss!" Rose cried out as he hit her cervix, digging her nails further into his back.

Scorpius stayed still, watching her face, her hair fanned out on her pillow, her dreamy eyes peering in his. Gyrating his hips slightly, she liked that, building up friction. Being inside her, connected moving as one entity, filled him with so more than joy. This what he wanted for all time, it couldn't become better, only worse.

Scorpius woke up with a jolt, it just became the worst, being without her, lying here in an empty bed. He always dreamed the same dream. His surroundings felt alien even after six months here, the dingy smallish room, faded wall paper, brownish floorings, damp smelling surroundings. Dreary didn't even do it justice it was far worse. All for a good cause her mused, the auror squad was on a hot trail leading to a group trying to get a hold of dark artefacts. Scorpius opened up a shop in the Wizard part of Edinburgh, access through a passageway leading to Mary King's Close. His housing located in the upstairs rooms.

His flat was in a dilapidated state, the only decent thing being the bathroom, he expanded it inside a ward robe, the large grey flagstone flooring cemented in a modern Muggle style, the one and only indulge he had, showering in the morning and evening, white clean tiles against the walls, power shower and Turkish steam bath cabin, he was a Malfoy. No use renouncing his pedigree, he had standards even when they weren't that refined lately. Lucius would slap him on the wrist for living like this surely, hell he loved his Grand dad, he and his Grandmother Cissy were dear to him, he'd probably visit them in France when he had free time. They moved there when his father married Hermione, there was no love lost between them and her, Scorpius could take the twins and make it a small family get together.

He showered rubbed himself dry and poured a cup with steaming hot coffee from the percolator. He took it down stairs, walked out of his flat into his shop which was hidden behind a black thick curtain, which was charmed obviously, no one could venture up. He also had a front door next to the shop so guests could come into his home, not that anyone beside Ronald would.

He unlocked his shop and ventured out, towards a bakery located a street ahead, getting his Goalspie (rye and wheat) bread rolls, his breakfast and lunch in one go. Sauntering back nibbling on a cinnamon roll, he liked his little pleasures, keeping fit was also a big thing for him, jogging every evening before going to bed. He had a routine to keep him sane, looking into the mirror seeing a different face that just wasn't him made him feel alienated. But alas it was what it was for the time being.

Scorpius returned to his hop, changing the sign from closed to open. His shop window displaying a few artefacts, which were there to draw people in, black curtains behind the shop window to ad some more mystique to the place, no one could peek into the space behind, entering also through black heavy curtains, a small bell at the top of the door signalling when anyone opened the door. Scorpius had a room at the back where he worked on some broken pieces. His owl swooped in delivering the Dunedin Wizarding Herald, the equivalent of the Prophet, he liked his morning ritual sitting behind his counter on a stool, nibbling on a cinnamon roll, drinking his strong coffee reading his paper. He offered his owl some tasty haggis owl treats, the beast sat happily on it's perch. Scorpius felt lulled into a certain behavioural pattern.

Scorpius was engrossed in his paper, as the doorbell clung faintly. He didn't look up to greet his customer, he let them browse first but when they made their way to the counter he'd address them properly. He found that the clientele that ventured into his shop wanted it that way. He searched the sports section, finding The Montrose Magpies featured heavily across two pages. Riordan Campbell, their new star player, smiling a toothy grin over and over again. Nathalie Zabini zooming past him, her, she was the one he backed, his former team mate and now James Potter's girl friend. Her chocolate eyes, caramel skin, dark black tresses pleated into a a long pleat. She looked stunning in her quidditch gear. Scorpius had to suppress laughter, he hoped she gave the Potterboy a good arse whooping. He thought fondly about both friends, yes James definitely became a good friend, Nathalie and him grew up together.

"So, you have some dark stuff in here." His customer said from the back of the shop.

"Mmm if you say so?" He replied absentmindedly, something about the man's voice set him on edge. He couldn't identify exactly what it was. He slowly raised his head, locating the voice coming from the back of the store. Scorpius saw the back of the guys cloak, he had his hood up. Scorpius hairs stood up on his arms, his gut telling him to be wary.

Scorpius left his stool, "So are you looking for something specific?" He asked as he cautiously approached the figure. His dark robes didn't spook him in any way, the guy's voice and aura alarmed him.

"Yes well, I need something that's not exactly approved or legit, how are you about secret keeping?" The man still didn't look up, inspecting a vase.

"Depends on how much you're willing to pay?" Scorpius replied smugly, everything had its price in this business. The store a mere front to snoop around the trade of dark artefacts, he couldn't advertise it or the British Wizarding Ministry (aka Hermione Malfoy -Granger) would shut him down or worse arrest his sorry arse, but in the trade he was a known game player even when he worked it for a couple of months.

"Well I'm willing to pay extra but not excessively, I..." The dark posture turned around to face the mousy haired shopkeeper, halting as he spoke. It was like her recognised Scorpius.

Eyes connected, scrutinising each other. Scorpius had his hand on his pocket, feeling his wand waiting to grab it. His blood turned to ice, running cold up his spine, he had to suppress a shiver, locking his mind down so the other couldn't Legillimens him. Which he didn't, Scorpius couldn't feel the other trying to access his inner sanctum. He on the other hand thought the other had some familiar traits, but didn't recognise him, the man altered his appearance, Scorpius recognised edges around the man, he carefully disguised himself, Scorpius learned various detecting charms to see beyond appearances, something golden, but just flickered around the man, telling him he used an altering appearance charm. Which wasn't unheard of either, many working and threading about the dark arts shielded, disguised or cloaked up, their every day attire and appearances shouldn't be tainted or exposed , most of them held regular jobs or were respected citizens.

"What is it, you're looking for then?" Scorpius asked.

The man didn't look convinced, "Did you visit 's a while back? You look like someone I've encountered a while back." The guy searched his face.

"Nuh, I have no need to go to London, I'm not that fond of Albions." Scorpius answered.

"Mmm." The man rummaged through a box searching for whatever he wanted.

"Name a price and we can see if I can locate whatever it is that you require, I'll need about fifty galleons for my silence, or less, depends on how dark an artefact you want." Scorpius decided he'd steer the man away from London, where he indeed showed up a couple of months ago. He knew he made a mistake back then, he was so much more careful these days.

"I want magical handcuffs." The man snorted when he said handcuffs.

"No need to be secretive about those, you could get some two doors down at the Love& NoPain is NoGain shoppe." Scorpius smiled when offering his advice, he felt a bit more at ease.

"I want the kind that has no safety catch." The man's demeanour darkened considerably. "I also need a sacrificial chalice." I'll give you 250 galleons on forehand and 250 when you deliver the goods."

Scorpius didn't flinch, he wanted to but he had to keep his front up. He rubbed his chin, showing he contemplated the request. He decided what he'd do, "A sacrificial chalice, mmmm, I have to poke some serious people about that, it 'll cost a bit more I'm afraid." He pondered.

"Uhm, we'll make it 750?" The man asked reluctantly.

"Myeah, that would be all right because I need to pull in some favours for that one." The Ministry keeps those close their heart.

"Don't I know that?" The man let slip.

"Come back in two weeks and I might have both..." Scorpius walked back to his till. He drew a money collecting bill.

"I don't need it, this goes under the radar on my side of the deal." The man said.

"As you wish Sir." Scorpius acknowledged the man with curtesy.

A pouch filled with galleons dropped on his counter, Scorpius emptied it and counted, 400 galleons. 350 when he succeeded. "All seems to be in order," Scorpius nodded.

"Hum, should hope so." The man gruffly answered. "Two weeks and I'll be back." He said before swooping out of the shop, leaving a deeply contemplating wizard behind.

'Oh, holy Merlin' Scorpius sighed inwardly. 'This is happening, it really is' He didn't want to show his heart thumping away in his chest. He made his way back to the counter taking his place, keeping it together his inner mantra.

He went about his usual routine, closing the shop midday and taking lunch at a nearby Muggle Park, he certainly didn't want to raise any suspicion, he could be watched for all he knew, the guy could be testing him.

In the evening he closed shop and went to his dreary looking living room, dark brown colours, not a plant in sight a seemingly depersonalised space. He ate his tea reading another book about herbology and intricate weaving spells.

Some time after eating he pulled his wand out, secured his wards and cast an Expecto Patronum.

Mere moments later Ron Weasley stepped through the floo connection, reserved for Scorpius to floo out and only allowing his Captain inside. The older man had stern eyes set into a tight grimace, he knew that something was up.

Scorpius relayed the days events, showing Ronald the pouch filled with Galleons, Ron tried to put a tracing spell on it but it bounced back, the money was warded and clean. "Heavy shit, Malfoy." He uttered under his breath.

"Yeah, tried that myself but it repels anything I throw at it." Scorpius ruffled his dark hair, whistling between his teeth. "The guy had something familiair about, him he was well disguised, he didn't use a polyjuice, maybe he needed a quick going in and out of persona." He knew polyjuice was a save undetectable form of switching appearances or he wouldn't use it himself. But the guy wanted to hide his true self.

"Familiair? In what way Scorpius?" Ronald quirked a brow.

"It's a feeling I can't pinpoint it." Scorpius felt uncomfortable, something stirred in the pit of his stomach. He tried to pick his brain, was it something he said, the way he acted? It gnawed at him.

"Tell me when you get to put it together." Ronald knew not to press. "A sacrificial chalice, that's even worse than I suspected. So in two weeks he's coming back to collect? Damn, we need to have someone here when he comes back. I'll talk it over with Harry."

Scorpius nodded, he watched the older wizard return to the floo connection, grabbing powder from the pot, uttering: "Harry's home", before disappearing in the green flames.

Ronald contacted Hermione asking her if she could get word out, keeping it hush hush that something was stolen from the Ministry a week later. A buzz filled Diagon Alley and rumours got around Knockturn alley that maybe it had to to with a some sort of rite. The Ministery didn't conform or deny rumours.

Scorpius smirked as news hit Edinburgh, they were lucky to have someone so close on the inside. Controlling what went in and out the Ministry covertly was their biggest aim.

Hermione created a replicate surrounding it with magic which felt the same as one of the darkest objects inside the Ministry vaults. Scorpius hoped he could trace the wizard and the object towards the Society requesting it. A sacrificial chalice implying what it would be used for, a sacrifice. They were banned at least forty years, right after Voldemort perished the first time, or so he seemed to be.

Scorpius had it inside a vault in his office at the back of the looked at it when The Captain brought it in, it wasn't much too look at. It was distressed, it had no shine to it. Ordinary if it wasn't for the dark oozing from it, Scorpius could feel it penetrate his fingers. Hermione had done a fine job with it, she was an extraordinary witch. A very pregnant one as the latest letter from his father told him, the Captain brought it with him when he dropped the chalice off. Hermione had one more month until the baby would be born. Draco wrote she wasn't feeling too well off late, she was fed up and wanted to meet her fifth child. His tone was endearing and full off love. Scorpius could feel the parchment drenched with it, he sincerely hoped he would find that amount of love for another person, he secretly knew he had but it was unobtainable. Rose. Her face swam into his mind as he reminisced. He burned the letter, he didn't want any trace leading back to his home base.

The shop's doorbell tingled. Alerting Scorpius to a punter, he placed the chalice inside his secret chest. He scurried from his back room into the shop's main area. There he was his dark artefact buyer.

"You succeeded then?" His voice sounded relieved.

"Yeah it was all over the papers. It should be all right no one came around, poking their noses where they shouldn't." Scorpius stood there, arms behind his back, wand at the ready, his feet apart. He knew he looked like he was defenceless, but his stance was formidable.

"Mm, glad, so can I see it?" The wizard replied.

"Of course you can, but maybe we should seal our financial transaction first, we're talking some serious money here." Scorpius played the suspicious shop keeper.

"Fine, as you like." The man walked towards the counter. Placing a sack full with jingling coins on the dark wooden surface. He emptied the pouch, Galleons spilled everywhere.

Scorpius took his time counting it, holding the coins in his hands weighing them. They were real all right. He saw no objective in handing over the goods, chalice and handcuffs.

Ronald felt dubious about those, Scorpius was apprehensive about them as well. They discussed putting a tracer on it, deciding against it. Who ever was at the receiving end of those was a poor bugger. They felt bad, but casualties were inevitable. Best not too dwell on it. At least the sacrificial chalice wouldn't work whatever the customer planned, there were no real powers attached to it.

Scorpius went back to reading his Dunedin Herald.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the Scorrose bit, I felt we all deserved some. Reviewing helps nudge this along :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for staying with my story and thanks tothe ones who actualt take time to review, it does make me want to put out a chapter more swiftly. And do please review it makes my day.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 14._**

 ** _~The Perfect Little Family~_**

* * *

St. Mungo's 11 pm Saturday night.

The main floo lit up, green flames erupted, a light blond man and an auburn haired lady stepped into the abandoned hall. The front desk occupied by a male desk assistant.

"Oh, hello there can I be off any assistance?" People flooing in at these hours usually indicating an emergency was due. Clark looked at the auburn haired lady recognising her in an instance, he would be an ill informed Wizard if he didn't know who these people were. Hermione Weasley, correct that, Hermione Granger-Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. Her heavily pregnant belly indicating and her flushed but also pale face, sweaty forehead and her fingers claw like around her husbands upper arm. She buckled over in agony, huffing away her breath. Clark pressed the tip of wand to his mouth, "Maternity ward we have a patient here who needs assistance please!" He whispered, his wand turned green

The internal floo connection lit up, a Healer and a Mediwitch flooed in. Rose Weasley took one glance at her mother and rushed over, the Mediwitch transfigured and enlarged a bed from her pocket into a life size gurney. "Come mother let's get you up here, she held her mothers arm, signalling her stepfather to help as well. "Did your water break?"

Hermione shook her head, her face scrunched again, another contraction assuring her painfully that her fifth was on it's way.

"How far are your contractions apart?" Rose tried to asses.

Hermione huffed, unable to answer.

Draco looked up to Rose, "Erm, not sure really..." He watched his wife on the bed, holding her hand lovingly in his, shushing her, telling it would be all right, because "Look Rose is here... Isn't that good?"

The Mediwitch started timing the contraction when it passed moments ago.

Rose secured the side bars of the bed so Hermione couldn't roll off, levitating the gurney towards the doors leading to the maternity ward at the back of the first floor. "Have you notified Hugo and Scorpius?" She directed the question towards Draco.

"Yes, yes, Ginny is with the twins and she asked Harry to notify your brothers." He wiped Hermione's head, stroking her hair.

"Right, now let's get the little boy out, shall we?" Rose made her way to the maternity ward, she was the Healer assistant today, the Head of Ward was busy with another woman delivering a baby by operating on her. Rose would do triage and asses the patients condition, running it by the night Head Healer on duty and if all was well she could lead the birthing, it being her own mother wasn't that a big deal to her, setting the emotional part aside. "Mum are you comfortable with me leading this birth?"

"Yes Rose I trust you'll know what to do." Hermione sighed. Her all grown up daughter delivering her half- brother was an exceptional thing to her.

"So where's Scorpius currently residing?" Rose asked, she really had no idea which part of the world he was at. She hadn't seen him in a year. She had a turbulent life at best.

"Uhm, I believe he's in Sweden somewhere up north." Draco lied, remembering the month and location on his itinerary.

"Draco can you help my mother change into her hospital gown please? I have to run my diagnostics by my superior. The Mediwitch will stay her." Rose took her notes and headed out, she walked along the corridor back to the main area, she flipped her notes absentmindedly as she walked into a non moving object which was obstructing her way. "Oh, sorry..." She distractedly looked up as the person gave no sense of acknowledging her apologies. "Ciaran?"

"Hello Rose, I wondered if you were here." He smiled which didn't reach his eyes.

"Ciaran, please move aside I have urgent business to attend to and I believe we have no matters to address to anymore, I thought we had that talk two days ago." Rose closed her flip board.

"I know you think you did, but matters on my side are still quite unsatisfactory." Ciaran held her wrist in his hand as she tried to break free.

"Ciaran, please let me go I have a patient waiting." She was adamant he should let her go in so many ways. "It's past eleven in the evening, I have a baby to deliver, so please step out of my way.

"I'm not done with you Rose." Ciaran's eyes flashed venomously.

"I think Rose was quite clear." Hugo voiced. He had his wand at the ready, he hated to take it out in a hospital, but Ciaran's posture warned him .

Ciaran composed himself as he watched Rose younger brother taking his wand. He really didn't want to create a scene here, but he had to get Rose alone. "Okay, right I will come back another time." He spoke softly.

Rose was sure she didn't want to talk to him, but nodded, anything to get rid of him. She'd ask security not to let him back in the hospital. She was glad the Maternity ward was heavily warded, allowing next of kin access.

Hugo walked with Rose towards the Head Healers door, once she was done there they walked back to their mothers room.

Hermione was puffing her contractions away, Draco seemed to be paler still he breathed with her. Rose had to stifle laughter as she watched the austere gentleman be in such a disheveled state. They were such a lovely couple she observed. Hermione looked at her husband with love in her eyes.

"So, my Head Healer, concurred with me giving us the consent to proceed in getting my baby brother, she says you've made enough progress to give birth." Rose checked her notes, yes everything was there.. "Hugo you wait outside, wait for Scorpius, we'll let you know as soon as the baby arrives."

Hugo waved bye to his mum and shook Draco's hand and left the room.

"Mum, I need to check the dilation, break your water, but I think you're far enough when I say push, you give it your best huh?" Rose move her riding stool in front of her mother, checked her status, confirming her thoughts, the baby's head was indeed crowning. "Mum on your next wave, huff and push, squees Draco's hand as hard as you want." Rose smiled. Draco paled significantly, knowing perfectly well his wife was a Banshee.

Hermione started to push once her contraction came, water spilled and her baby came into the world, her fifth was the easiest one to date.

Rose caught the baby and checked it's vitals, the blond boy looked at her with his eyes wide open, Rose didn't think she would love anything in the world as much as she did her baby sibling. "Oh, mum, Draco he's perfect." She gushed. Wrapping it inside a soft blanket before handing him to her mother. The Mediwitch wiped her head and smiled a broad smile, the baby was the cutest thing she ever saw, a perfect blond angel with deep grey eyes.

"Oh hello my baby boy." Hermione cooed. "Hello little Silver, welcome, we're your mummy and daddy." Hermione kissed the baby on its nose.

"Silver?! Mum who makes these names up anyway?" Rose giggled,knowing perfectly well Draco having a knack for the more elaborate names. She waited for the placenta to come out. The Mediwitch assisted Rose in getting it out, pressing Hermione's stomach slightly, relieved when it came out, securing it swiftly.

Hermione opened her gown and let her newborn latch on, which it greedily did.

Rose cleaned up as fast as she could wanting to let her brother come back in, she couldn't believe her mother had given birth that quick, but then again it was her fifth. She walked to the door, opening it to a light blond head: Scorpius. She wanted to jump into his arms she was overjoyed and filled with so much emotion, delivering her baby brother and seeing him standing there. Scorpius looked windswept and unkempt, like he just came out of Polyjuice. Rose swept the notion aside why would he need Polyjuice. "Hey, Scorpius you made it?" She stammered, hugging him lightly. Hugo smiled from behind him.

"And?" He asked.

"We have a little blond baby brother!" She beamed at her brother and stepbrother. Hugging Hugo next, before letting them through to her mother and Draco.

"Oh, look at that." Scorpius was happy to see his step mum in such good health nursing his youngest sibling, he congratulated Draco. "You look marvellous Hermione." He beamed. He watched his youngest sibling, his blond lashes, brow and full head of curly hair, the way the infant crinkled it's little nose as he drank eagerly from his mother. The faint mewling noises of content. Not a care in the world. He had stopped suckling, balled his fists, yawned and snuggled into his mother. Scorpius could not help but think about how wondrous nature was, this at it's most primal form. The baby's little mouth he recognised, Rose had the same set of lips, making him burn with a fire he thought he lost.

"Thanks, Hugo, Scorpius meet your baby brother Silver Leon Malfoy." Hermione could envision a picture with all her boys, Draco, Hugo, Scorpius, Mercury and Silver. She was the proudest woman alive, she started to sob with emotion. "Can someone please bring my other two babies, I think I need my family complete." She sighed.

"I'll bring them", Hugo kissed his mothers cheek.

"I think I need a shower." Scorpius thought he stank as his alter ego's sweat clung to him, he noticed how Rose looked at him al frumpy, she was nobody's fool, she noticed it on him the minute she hugged him.

The Mediwitch told him there was a shower two doors down. Scorpius started to make his way down there when her ran into Rose as she clearly had put on a fresh pair of work clothes.

"So how are you doing Scorpius?" Rose asked him, her eyes again fixed on his stubble and foreign smell.

"Yeah, fine I need to shower before I can hold Silver." He tried to excuse himself. His posture turned rigid, she was too close to him, he could smell her scent, sweet alluring, so Rose. He tried to close his nose, his mind, his longing for her.

"Yeah, you should, you positively reek from being polyjuiced, brings me to why you need polyjuice when you're traveling around the world." Rose quirked an eyebrow.

She was too smart for her own good, Scorpius thought amused, exactly her appeal to him. "Yes, well even when travelling you don't want to be a Malfoy, especially in the North of Sweden. My white hair and grey eyes are a sure thing in Wizarding communities.

"Yes, well that would be what you need to give as an answer, wouldn't it?" She sighed.

"What of it Weasley, it's not like I need to share anything with you, you made your choice to separate yourself from me. Shagging that dimwit Cullen." He muttered the latter under his breath. He loathed the bloke he never treated Rose right and there was something fishy about him.

Rose felt heat rise to her cheeks she glanced around praying none of her coworkers had stumbled into the scene, she's be mortified if any of them had. Rose wanted to yell at him, she pushed him into the storage cabinet next to her mothers room. Casting a muffliato, she wanted to give it her best, him treating her like she was some love sick puppy, losing her brain for getting it on with Ciaran, yes she was aware he thought she lost her marbles. When all she did was trying to move on from him a relationship set up to be doomed. The baby in the room next to them proving her right again, how could they ever explain them being its siblings and being in a relationship, she possibly couldn't rock that baby's world just because her brother and sister couldn't keep their hands to themselves. " please stop calling him a dimwit, I get you hate him because he was the reason I moved on from 'us'." She shoved him again.

Scorpius looked at her with venom in his veins, how dare she tell him what to think about said dimwit. He knew he hated the bloke for not treating her anything less than a princess, his snide remarks, telling her what or not what to do, the guys posture haughty and mighty, treating her like she was something he caught under his shoe. "You're right I hate him, because you deserve better."

"Better, like you, you mean?! Well worry no further I broke up with him last week, happy now?" Rose shoved him further into a rack filled with bandages.

Scorpius needed a moment to digest this piece of information, "You broke up?" He spluttered.

"Yes I did, he wasn't the right person for me, I realised I used him to break away from you." She tried to turn around, she let slip what she wanted to keep close, she intended to keep schtumm about it, letting him move towards his trip around the world and away from her, letting her continue with her studies and comfortable worry free life.

Scorpius took her shoulders in his hands, trying to look her in the yes, he wanted her to tell him to stay away from her, telling him she didn't want him, because he would, he really would, if she said no to him. It would break his heart if she did, but he would do it for her.

Rose didn't put much effort in turning away from the blond, his fingers digging into her shoulders, he was strong, so much better built than when she last saw him, his stubble, lean muscled arms and legs. His hollow eyes, emotionless, or rather they were growing back to life since her revelation.

"You...broke...up?" He searched her eyes for emotion, she looked away. He wanted to shake her, but he didn't, he tipped her head upwards with his finger under her chin. Her green pools closed to him, no emotion showing if she was sad, relieved or anything... Nothing...

Wait! There it was a faint sliver, pain, her chest heaving.

Rose peered into grey light eyes, turning darker still, she knew what they forebode, want, deep and utter want, desperation. His nose almost touching hers, his eyes,pleading with her, trying to divulge until his lips came down to hers. Brushing hers lightly, Rose felt a jolt from her heart to her head, connecting her with him. Realisation hit her as he tried to get her to open her mouth to him, allowing his tongue into her mouth. Gods, yes, she wanted it more than anything. Instead she broke away. "I...we... Can't... It's not fair on anyone, Silver he is our little brother, Lyra, Mercury, mum, Draco." They all made their way into her head, prohibiting her from feeling her own emotion, preventing to let her feel what she felt. Loving Scorpius.

"Oh, no you don't." Scorpius rasped as he pulled her back into his chest, his lips came crashing down on hers, he invaded her mouth, without asking, waiting for her to push him off her. Tasting her sweet mouth, his hands on he back lifting her up towards him, letting her sit on the small counter behind her, pushing the tray away, letting supplies topple to the floor. He desperately kissed her.

Rose let her inhibitions fly as soon as he forced himself on her, she welcomed it, letting him decide how to proceed, she wouldn't object, needed it. His hand went under her work tunic, pushing it up, his hand delved under her sports bra, tweaking her nipple, letting it pebble towards stiffness. He felt her moan in his mouth as they battled their muscles urgently in her mouth. His other hand went down her stomach into her work trousers, he located her sweet spot and went into her slit, she was so wet and ready for him, his fingers soaked in an instant.

Rose pulled her head back slightly, looking desperately in his eyes, "Please Scorpius I need you inside me." She softly whispered. She heard her own desperation in her ears, yes she was desperate for him.

Scorpius didn't think twice as he pulled her from the counter, turned her, pulled her trousers down and his own in seconds, tilting her hip, kicked her feet aside and sunk home.

Rose hissed as they intimately connected, feeling Scorpius slide in her, bucking his hips as he thrust into her. The friction sending jolts inside her womb, she turned her head slightly, wanting to kiss him, milking his tongue, feeling more and more as one as he invaded her mouth again, his hand on her breast, kneading it roughly, his other hand on her nub, pressing it.

Rose swung her arm behind her, tilting her head into that perfect angle for him to kiss her more deeply.

They both grunted and moaned, building up to that perfect moment, Rose felt her climax erupt in her puss, her walls clamping down on his manhood.

Scorpius smiled as he felt her delicious muscles contract around him, he waited for it, his emotion ran a riot with him as he spilled his seed inside her, he kept pumping her pelvic until he was spent.

Rose felt warm liquid penetrate her insides, telling him he came inside her. She welcomed the feeling, she felt happier than she had in a year. She braced herself on the sorting counter, trying to catch her breath.

Scorpius kissed her neck lovingly, he massaged her breasts, stroking her nipples with a genuine heart felt sensation. Her breasts were a perfect fit for his hands. He could do this happily every night and go to sleep knowing she was his.

"Oh, fuck, that shouldn't have happened." Rose snapped him back forcefully from his bliss.

She righted her clothes and washed her hands at the sink, cleaned her face. "I need to go back to mum and our baby brother, check if she is still doing fine, we'll discuss this later huh?!" She pushed the door open, trying very hard not to cry. She was a bitch, she knew she was, but she couldn't allow herself to go with her ecstatic sense of joy. She needs to detach from it or she'll feel she isn't allowed to touch her baby brother.

She composes herself, just before she want's to walk to the guarded ward, it is only a door away, there's this sharp pain as she is hit over the head, drops her wand and is caught from behind, placed on a gurney and is carted of into another direction, none the wiser.

Scorpius goes to the showers, he takes a hot shower, discarding the nagging feeling up his spine as he thinks about the fiery girl. He noticed she was embarrassed at best being fucked in a storeroom like that a few feet away from her mother. He grins broadly thinking about how good they are together,. When he's done he takes a good long look in the mirror, his eyes shine that much brighter than they did before.

He pushes the door open towards his stepmothers suite, he's greeted by worried looks. He expected to see Rose but is met with an anxious looking father. "It's Rose she's missing."

Before Scorpius can object to it, telling them he left her outside the ward he sees Draco holding her wand as Ron Weasley steps in the door behind him.

"Where's she?" He looks angry and troubled at the same time.

* * *

 **What is going on? It would be a too happy ending, there's so much more to come.**


End file.
